Secrets Uncovered
by oneamongeveryone
Summary: Sam starts senoir year of high school hiding from her past, but when a new student attends school her past starts to catch up to her. Can Sam run from her past and leave it behind or will it come back to her? R&R. DxS


**Senior Year Secrets**

Chapter 1

_Senior year of High School! How Fun! Parents are still horrible and perky. Sister is still peppy. Barley any friends, like I care. Secrets still hidden deep inside me for no one to find. No boyfriends, crushes, or any guys who give a second glance at me. Still the dark depressing Goth. Still have the title FREAK! At least I am still me. I don't care what people think of me. I am not something they want me to be. So now I sit here waiting for my peppy sister Paulina to stop singing and to get out of the shower, so I can brush my teeth. _

Paulina: _to the tune of P-U-R-P-L-E, in the shower_ who's the girl with the pretty hair? Paulina! Paulina! Who's the girl that makes boys stare? Paulina!  
Paulina: Lather, rinse, repeat! Lather, rinse, repeat! Do it twice and the hair smells nice-lather, rinse, repeaaattt!  
Paulina: Now onto the legs. Who's the girl with the pretty legs? Paulina! Paulina! Who's the girl that makes boys stare? Paulina!

Sam pounded on the door.

Sam: Paulina you have been in there for an hour now, what are you doing?

Paulina: guess

Sam: well I can rule out reading

Pamela was walking by when she heard Sam yelling at Paulina.

Pamela: another smart remark like that missy and there'll be serious consequences!

Sam: my life is a consequence!

Sam then stormed off. She walked into her parent's room and straight into the bathroom. She picked up the tooth paste and squirted a tiny bit on her finger and began to brush. When finished she washed her hands and rinsed her mouth.

_Summer was nothing different. Nothing really happened. I didn't get to do anything I would have enjoyed. Let's see we went to the beach, went to the pool, and that's the most exciting part. Oh Paulina got crowned Summer Princess, yet again. What is like her fifth time? Probably more! I have no life, but I will. One day I'll fly away and leave all this to yesterday, which I quote from the great _

_movie Moulin Rouge. Have I mentioned I am a movie and book fanatic? I always read and watch movies, but does it interest anyone what I like? For some reason I doubt it._

Sam walked down the steps.

Jeremy: Sammie sweetie why don't you try mixing it up today. You try something more … bright.

Sam: you mean like Paulina … the perfect daughter right?

Jeremy: all I am saying try a little less black maybe?

Sam: fat chance

Sam then walked out of the house and started her car. She sighed turned on the radio and pulled out of the driveway. She drove to school only half annoyed at her parents today. They always try to change her and make her into something she's not.

_No place like home right? Well if were Dorothy I would have stayed over the rainbow with the wicked witch of the west. At parties when my father introduces us to people "This is our daughter Paulina. This is our other daughter. Paulina has been crowned in beauty pageants many times. She is very pretty wouldn't you say." I am no body. I am invisible. Teachers who have had me for the past three years call me Stacy. Students who have been in my class since first grade ask if I am new. Probably nothing different this year! _

Sam parked her car and got out. She walked up to the school and into the school and down the long hallway. She went up to her locker and opened it; she looked at the empty locker for a moment before stuffing her light coat in it. She sighed a deep sigh lowered her head and closed her eyes. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She swung around to see who would even bother her. There in front of her was a boy with icy ocean eyes and raven back hair. She gave him her usually what in the world would be so important to bother me death look.

Danny: hi … I … I

Sam: when you learn to speak don't come and bother me again with your dumb questions.

She picked up an old note book she left her locker for the first day, shut it, spun the dial and looked at him.

Sam: main office to the left and down the never ending hallway that will destroy your dreams that you may have left.

Sam the turned and walked away. Danny stood frozen for a minute as she walked away, then made a left and walked down the hallway. He walked up to the glass door and opened it. He saw a long 

desk and a lady sitting behind it writing on a piece of paper. She wasn't that young looking and wore a deep brown reddish hat. When he walked up to him she looked up and gave a half smile.

Miss. Giest: May I help you

Danny: I'm new, and I'm here to pick up my schedule

Miss. Giest: Name

Danny: Daniel Fenton

She typed away on the computer in front of her. She then got up and walked away for a moment. She came back with a piece of paper.

Miss. Giest: okay here's your schedule, locker number and combination.

Danny: Thanks

Danny then walked out. He stood to the side of the door as he read over the papers. He finally looked up when someone walked up to him.

Tucker: You Fenton

Danny: Yeah

Tucker: Hey I'm Tucker I'll be showing you around

Danny: uh okay

The two boys started to walk.

Tucker: we are like every other High School; we have your jocks, punks, popular kids, geeks, druggies, sex addicts, and so on.

Tucker pointed to a guy wearing jeans, a white shirt and a team jacket.

Tucker: that there is Dash Baxter, most popular guy in school, star quarter back, his best friend the second most popular kid is Kwan.

Just then Paulina passed by. Danny turned as she walked by.

Danny: who is that?

Tucker: no … there is no shot with her.

Danny: what makes you say that?

Tucker: That is Paulina Manson, most popular girl in school, her best friend is Star. No way are you even in her league. Besides even if you were you couldn't deal with the shrew, her sister.

Danny: who's her sister?

Tucker: Sam aka Samantha Manson. There she is right on time!

Sam walked past the crowd and into the class room. A guy walked up to her said something and smiled. She smiled, frowned, and then flipped him off.

Danny: is she really that bad?

Tucker laughed at him. Danny gave him confused look.

Tucker: oh you're serious. I once asked if I could get the homework and she told me and this is a direct quote "sure it's up your ass." You see she doesn't care what people think of her.

Danny: no you're wrong

Tucker: what

Danny: she makes people think she's doesn't care what they think, but she really does.

Tucker: uh sure… so where do you fit in … what crowd were you in at you're old school?

Danny: not really any … I'm not a geek, but not popular, I don't do drugs, or have any girlfriends.

Tucker: oh the unpopular crowd

Danny: isn't that geek

Tucker: no one level above geek

Danny: what about uh Sam? What crowd is she in?

Tucker: none … she is her own crowd. Well her sister and Star call her freak if you need a title, why?

Danny: I don't know I thought maybe …

Just then the bell rang.

Tucker: I'll see you around right now we have t get to homeroom.

Tucker walked off as Danny looked at his paper. He saw the room right in front of him. He walked in and looked around. The teacher looked at him.

Mr. Baker: Name

Danny: Fenton

Mr. Baker: you the new student

Danny: yeah

Mr. Baker: try not to get beat up, cause no one gonna save you … I'm Mr. Baker I teach history and I'm your homeroom teacher!

Danny: uh okay

Mr. Baker: You're behind Manson … Mason raise your hand and take off your head phones.

Sam: I'll raise my head

Dash: think we could get Sam to take her Midol before class

Everyone laughed. Sam got up and walked over to Dash. She smiled down at him as he laughed.

Sam: you know what they say about guys with big mouths …

Sam then frowned.

Sam: very small everywhere else.

Sam then walked away only one person laughed. Dash sank down in his seat. Sam sat down and put her head phones back on.

Danny: hey that was funny

Sam: okay you're new so I'll go easy, but remember you are fair warned, don't ever speak to me again unless you are confronted first which I highly doubt will happen, I only do that to people I like and I like very few people. Now be quiet before you are unable to have kids.

Sam then turned around. She threw a wad of gum in her mouth chewed it for a bit then cracked it loudly. She doodled in her notebook. Danny sat back and looked at the clock. He then shivered and looked around. He whispered under his breath.

Danny: why today

He then raised his hand.

Danny: can I have the bathroom pass.

Mr. Baker then held up a pass. Danny grabbed it then ran out the door. Sam watched him and looked the door for a little, then looked back down at her doodles.

 Chapter 2

Sam walked up to her locker and shoved her books she had received from her classes. She stood there staring at her locker like something was going to jump out at her. Danny looked at her as she stood in front of her locker. She was in most of his classes and lunch where she sat by herself. He still was unsure if he was afraid of her or felt bad for her. Paulina walked up to her and slammed her locker shut.

Sam: I don't know if you were aware but shutting someone's locker is rude

Paulina: that's for the reading crack this morning. So I totally need a favor so no wise cracks.

Sam: Like Oh My God, my name's Paulina and I can't believe how much my head shakes when I talk

Paulina: where did you come from planet I'm a Freak

Sam: better then planet look at me look at me

Paulina: I might have laughed but it wasn't funny. So like I was saying tell Dad I'm at the library

Sam: not going home right away and won't be home till later

Paulina: well fine then thanks for no help what so ever. I ask you do one favor for your sister and you can't even accomplish that

Paulina then stomped away pouting.

___Sam v/o: Yet another encounter with the shallow sister of mine. You know she is just so used to getting what she wants she only pouts like a little kid when she doesn't get what she wants. School is just another day in my long ending life. I have lunch alone. The same kids in my classes except there is one new kid this year. He is quite strange though. Like a hard to explain strange. Like he is hiding the obvious. We all have secrets though. Some good some bad. Some people share theirs, but I am one who hides mine deep inside for no one to find._

Danny shivered again. He looked quickly around and ran. Sam walked out into the parking lot. She searched for her keys. Something was odd or not quite right. She looked around. There was no one to be seen in sight. She heard someone behind breathing heavily her. She turned around to be faced with a dark shadow with fangs and blood shot red eyes. Sam turned around completely and started to run. She turned the corner but stopped dead in her tracks when she came face to face with the shadow again. The shadow looked ready to hit her, Sam got ready for pain. They were interrupted by a voice.

Phantom: hey ugly

The shadow turned and looked up. There was a white haired green eyed ghost floating there. He smiled and shot the shadow with something that came out of his hands.

Phantom: ha ha you looked

The two fought it out as Sam tried to get to her car by crawling. Just then she was picked up and dragged into the air. Phantom looked over to see Johnny Thirteen holding the girl threatening to drop her.

Phantom: let the girl go Johnny

Johnny: tell me where Kitty is or she falls

Johnny held Sam by the throat as he sat on his bike. Phantom edged his way over.

Phantom: I don't know where Kitty is. Johnny she has nothing to do with Kitty or I or you so just let her go, she didn't do anything.

Johnny: oh I'll let her go ghost kid.

Johnny then dropped Sam. Phantom flew as fast he could; he reached out and grabbed her by the arm. She jerked to a stop. She looked up and then down. Phantom pulled her up then carried her softly to the ground. Phantom looked up and around but Johnny or his shadow. He looked the girl.

Phantom: go ahead scream and run

Sam: I'm not afraid

Phantom: really well maybe you're not afraid of me but I'm sure you've thought about me naked, huh?  
Sam: very _sarcastically_ am I that transparent? I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby.

Sam the turned and started to walk away. Phantom stood there and smiled. He watched her get in the car. Sam turns around before she backs out and see's Dash pull up and park right behind her so she can't get out.

Sam: what is it asshole day

Dash got oh the car and passed her.

Sam: you mind

Dash: not at all

Sam gave him a death stare as he walked to the sidewalk. She then put the car in reverse and ran straight into his car. She then slowly pulled forward.

Dash: YOU BITCH

Dash then ran straight towards his car. Phantom hovered over the scene laughing almost hysterically. Sam just shrugged her shoulders.

Sam: whoops

_Sam v/o: I know I will be called to the principal's office tomorrow and get in trouble with my parents, but it was so worth it. I mean I know you might have done the same thing or at least thought about it. Like someone once said live is here for you to live so don't let anyone or anything stop you. That's exactly what I in tend to do. Yet I let something hold me back. Something that is keeping me from doing what I want to do. Yet I don't want to let that thing go. I don't want to let it go away. _

Sam got out of the car and walked up the side walk. Her hands followed along the fence. She opened the Iron Gate as it creaked that creepy noise you would always hear in horror movies. Phantom invisible followed her wondering why she would be here. Sam stopped and stood in front of a stone. She then sat down and opened up a book of hers. Phantom more than anything to go down and ask why she was here, but he knew that A it was none of his business and B she would then know that he was following her. He finally decided to fly down there and have a casual conversation with her … that is if things went his way and they had a conversation. He flew down and stood in front of her. He held a happy cute smile as she looked up at him with her non smiling face.

Phantom: fancy meeting you here

Sam: what are you doing here besides following me?

Phantom: I needed to make sure you weren't hurt

Sam: oh I am , but you can't fix it

Phantom: how are you hurt, maybe I can help?

Sam: no, no one can fix where I am hurt.

Phantom: would you like some company?

Sam wanted to just say no like she would with anyone else, but for some reason she couldn't get that no out. It was like her lips and voice were frozen or did not exist all she could was nod. Phantom smiled and sat next to her on the grassy field. Sam just looked straight ahead.

Phantom: so you're really not afraid of me

Sam: not one bit

Phantom: well this is something different.

Sam: so you're really a ghost

Phantom: yea

Phantom looked down at that question.

Sam: I actually didn't mean anything bad by that, you know that's different for me

Phantom: sorry about the thing early … I just … I don't I know I shouldn't have said anything, I just wasn't thinking.

Sam: no it's okay, just a bad day and I chose to take it out on you

Phantom: you know you're not as vile as I thought you were

Sam smiled a little then blushed and looked down.

_Sam's thoughts: What's going on? Am I actually feeling this? Am I actually starting to like someone again? I am being nice and talking and not being sarcastic. Well at least not as much, but why? Because he actually cares. He realizes I am a person, I exist. Is this what I want? Do I want to feel this? _

Phantom: not much of a talker are you

Sam: Depends on the topic, my fenders don't really get me into a verbal frenzy

Phantom: why do you do that?

Sam: what?

Phantom: hide behind your sarcasm. You know you can be a real person, I won't judge you. I mean sometimes its funny, but you're going to have to eventually open up and be true and not hide behind your sarcasm.

Sam: excuse you I don't think my sarcasm is any of your business.

Phantom: no its not, but if I don't tell who will. I may be the closest thing you have to a friend, and you just want to be sarcastic. Great way to begin a friendship!

Sam: oh thanks … you know I don't how to even be real any more … barely anyone talks to me without either A making fun of me or B hitting on me and when they do that they are talking to my breasts. So thank you again Phantom for saving me and good bye.

Sam then got up and huffed to her car. She started it and drove off angrily. She drove past the houses and the stores. She finally came to a development and turned in. She drove past a few more houses including the bright blue torn down one on the corner; she finally came to her large white house and pulled in the driveway. She turned off the car and sighed as she ran her finger through her black and purple hair. She walked up the walkway and opened the door, her father didn't even look up, but he didn't need to, to know she was there.

Jeremy: Hello Sammie make anyone cry today

Sam: not yet, sadly, but it's only three –fifty

Jeremy: you know Sammie, maybe this year you could try to um something new and maybe make some friends.

Sam: oh god not this again, look do you even know where Paulina is?

Jeremy: she said the library, but that is none of your concern. I am just worried about you

Sam: you're worried about me when Paulina says stuff like "I'm going to the library."

Sam then turned and started to walk up the stairs.

Jeremy: we'll finish this later

Sam walked down the skinny hallway and turned into the huge bedroom she shared with her peppy sister. Her side of the room was just her style, gloomy, dark, and black. Her sisters side on the other hand was the bright pinks and yellows and whites, filled with cute stuffed animals, and bows, and rainbows. Sam reached under bed and pulled out a decent sized box. She opened it and pulled out a pair of worn out point shoes. Her feet were still torn up, but they have gotten better over the year. It was only a year and a half ago that made her quit. She remembered the day like it was yesterday.

_Sam thoughts: it was my entire fault. If ... If I had not asked and made him … he … If only… that's all I wish …. I was different then. I was still me but a different me. I wasn't the bitch I am now. I didn't hate people for no reason. Even if I was Goth, I liked life. I enjoyed it and I was out going. I put myself out there and … I … I danced. When I danced he called me amazing, but that was all a year ago, and this is now. I cannot change the past, yet I hold onto everything. Everything that holds me back from moving on. My past is my secret! _

 Chapter 3

Sam sat downstairs as she ate her breakfast. She was already dressed and ready. The only thing she would have to do was brush her teeth before she left. Paulina strutted down the steps. Wearing a tiny top and tight pant. Their father looked at her

Jeremy: Uh, Paulina, why are you dressed like that?  
Sam: Must be casual sex day at school.  
Paulina: Hey, at least I get...  
Jeremy_ turns to Paulina_  
Paulina: ...Look good.  
Jeremy: Okay, Cupcake, I think you missed the word "under" in underwear because I can see your bra and that slingshot you're wearing under your pants.  
Paulina: It's a thong.  
Jeremy: It's floss.  
Paulina: I can't wear anything else. Panty lines - Hello?  
Jeremy: Panty lines - Hello, are fine. Actually they were a pretty big deal in my day.  
Paulina: Well, we're the thong generation.  
Jeremy: Well, maybe that's why your generation is so angry. You're always walking around with a wedgie! Now go change.

Paulina sighed and ran upstairs, probably to just throw a shirt over and then take it off at school. Jeremy then turned to Sam. He smiled at her.

Jeremy: I can't believe I am saying this, but we are having a banquet ball and my business is coming and friends and family, and I know you miss

Sam: dad

Jeremy: I know we are not allowed to bring it up, but I would like you to find a date to bring. I know you may not be ready, but I think it will help. Hopefully then you can go to prom and have some fun, but you have to go to prom and you have to have a date whether we have to fix you up or not.

Sam: that's …

Then Paulina came running down the steps. Jeremy didn't want to hear a sarcastic remark form his daughter so he sent them off to school before she could get a word in.

Jeremy: now off to school before you are late.  
The two girls were rushed out of the house. Pamela came over. Jeremy sighed and sat down.

Pamela: so did you tell Samantha

Jeremy: yea, I don' think she took it well; she gave me that death stare again.

Pamela: it's for the best… she needs to get on with her life again, it's been over a year.

Sam walked the halls for yet another day. She wanted to disappear yet she was already invisible. She looked at the people around her. They talk to friends and socialized. She looked at the walls that were covered with posters and papers. She stopped at the prom poster she stared at for a bit with a disgusting look then ripped it off the wall and crumpled it up. She then walked to her locker and opened it. Her eyes widened as she found a note there floating and waiting for her to read. She took it and opened it.

**I am sorry. I should have never said anything I just don't think sometimes. Words come out before I can stop them. I hope you can accept my apology! It would be nice to have someone to talk to who isn't afraid of you or wants to kill you. **

**Sincerely, **

**Phantom **

**p.s. I am here if you need someone to talk to. I am good listener. **

******Sam held the note thinking of either crumpling it up and burning or saving it. She threw back into her locker grabbed a book and shut her locker. She turned around. Tears could stream down her cheeks and no one would notice. She could scream her lungs out and no one would notice. Maybe they would notice, but no one would care. She looked around, just watching people. She saw the new kid who was in all her classes. Sam who was lost in her thoughts woke up as she heard the high pitched scream of the first bell to get to second period English. Sam rushed down the hall, and down the steps. She turned the corner and walked into the class room. She sat down in her seat and looked at the front of the classroom. Two more students rushed in after her, and then the bell rang. Miss. Sacchetti then closed the door and took her place in front of the class room. **

******Miss Sacchetti: okay so I have paired you into groups of two for a project you will work on in and out of class for the next couple weeks. The topic is high school, anything that has to do with it. Okay now for the partners. Dash and Tucker, Valerie and Mike, Josh and AJ, Sam and Danny… **

******Sam eyes widened, but shook it off; she then raised her hand. **

******Miss: Sacchetti: yes miss I have an opinion about everything **

******Sam: I rather work alone **

******Miss. Sacchetti: no, I know you don't socialize with anyone, but you have to learn to work with people. Now get started.**

******Sam sighed. She thought since she had to do it she better make the best of it, she needed the grade and her parents were making her socialize so she might as well get two things done at once. Danny walked over to her and sat down. **

****

******Danny: how you doing? **

******Sam: I've been better **

******Danny: look you have to work with me so you might as well try to get along with me **

******Sam: you don't even know me **

******Danny: maybe I would like to but you won't let me **

******Sam: that's cause I hate everybody **

******Danny: look its though being new and who ever I got stuck with would hate me, but I would like you especially to give me a chance **

******Sam: why is that? **

******Danny: because you don't have any friends. Now you have a chance to get one and you are going to blow it? That's pretty dumb for a smart girl. So what do you say give me a chance? **

******Sam: deep sigh **

******Danny: is that a yes **

******Sam: no **

******Danny: then is it a no **

******Sam: no **

******Danny: great I'll pick you up at seven **

******Sam: whoa slow down there screw-boy what are talking about? **

******Danny: you… me a get together … I promise it s not a date just a friendly get together. **

******Sam: rolls eyes I thought I only had to pretend to like you. **

******Danny: so pretend you want to go tonight. **

******Sam just looked at him. There was something familiar about him. She knew she had seen him every day, but there was something about him that she felt like she has missed. Something about how she couldn't exactly be mad at him, how she couldn't exactly say no, but at the same time wanted to. **

_******Sam v/o: How is all of a sudden everyone wants me to make friends. Why do all of a sudden people care about me? Why do all of sudden people want me to be happy? Why do all of a sudden people like me? All I have been is an anus bitch and they like me? If I was nice would they hate me? None of this makes sense, but **_

_******nothing ever does. I mean why in all the horror movies does the main character see a dark hallway and choose to go down it, and why in all the fairytales does prince charming marry a girl that he only knew for about two seconds. How it is in Disney that animals talk, a puppet can come to life and all the evil is defeated. Why the first kiss in love stories always happens in the rain and it magically clears up. Magic always happens in the movies but in life there is only cruelty. Nothing good happens in life. No good deed goes unpunished.**_

******Sam stood in front of her mirror. She had about five more minutes till Fenton would be here. She reached under the bed and pulled out a box. Her parents were away for a couple days so it was her, her sister. There was a knock at the door. She didn't say anything or move. The door slowly opened. Danny slowly crept in. Sam jumped up. **

******Sam: who let you in? **

******Danny: uh Paulina … uh do you have a pool **

******Sam: yeah… oh my god you were staring at her breasts weren't you I hate men. **

******Danny: no she was just wet and in her bathing suit. Uh I don't think that helped any… you ready **

******Sam quickly looked at the floor and kicked the stuff under the bed. **

******Sam: no I still have to get my necklace. **

******Sam walked into the bathroom. Danny quickly pulled out the box from under the bed. He found Pointe shoes, dance magazines, and photo. All the photos had the same guy in them. Danny had not seen him around school, and didn't recognize him. He quickly shoved the box back under the bed and stood up as Sam walked back into the room. She half smiled but wiped it off her face. **

******Sam: I'm ready.**

******Sam and Danny then walked downstairs. Sam walked into the back yard, and to the pool. Paulina was in the pool with Star. They were laughing until Sam came over. **

******Sam: look I am going out so try not to burn the house down **

******Paulina: oh we are only planning senior prank, you see we are going to steal … **

******Sam: I think twice before stealing anything if I were you **

******Paulina: why **

******Sam: because you'll hate prison everyone will be dressing like you **

******Paulina: you suck **

****

******Sam: mocking Paulina you suck **

******Sam then turned around and walked back into the house. Danny and her then walked out the front door and headed to the park for the not so called date. **

******Chapter 4 **

Sam and Danny laid on the grassy field as they looked into the sky.

Danny: tell me something true

Sam: I hate meat

Danny: no … like why you are like this I know you weren't always this cruel

Sam: who told you?

Danny: I've done my research and you must have been happy once.

Sam: I think that is none of your business

Danny: oh come on who can I tell

Sam: I don't share my personal life

Danny: look you can finally tell someone how you feel and get it out of you or you can keep it in there for it to finally to explode one day in some upsetting mess.

Sam didn't say anything. Danny looked at her.

Danny: okay how about this if you tell me I'll tell you something about me

Sam: like

Danny: well what do you want to know?

Sam: why would you move here of all places

Danny: well my parents are ghost hunters and they heard about this place from a friend saying it was full of ghosts and is the most haunted town and they packed up and presto

Sam: did you want to move here

Danny: hey think it was turn to ask you something

Sam: go right ahead

Danny: when was the last time you let someone in… before you became the sarcastic …

Sam: heinous bitch that I am

Danny: not the words I would use but okay

Sam looked up as she thought for a bit, she then smiled at laughed.

Sam: My first homecoming, Brain was so romantic and corny, but that's what I like about him. After he took me to the beach, no one was there that late and we walked bare foot where the water met the sand. He said to me "I will love you till my dying day".

Danny smiled at her; she quickly turned her head the other way and gulped down the big lump in her throat.

Sam: so um do you miss your old place

Danny: not really

Sam: don't you have any friends you miss

Danny: no, no friends I was homeschooled till now.

Sam: oh

Danny: so what happened to um Brian you seemed like you loved him, so where is he now.

Sam: he's dead

Danny: oh I'm

Sam: and don't say you're sorry I hate when people do that because they had nothing to do with it and they can do nothing about it.

Danny: you love him very much

Sam: he promised me. He said he would take me to prom; we would graduate, get married and have a life together.

Danny didn't know what to say. Sam sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

Sam: you want to meet him

Danny: yeah I would

They stood up. Sam led the way down the hill and the opposite way they came earlier. Sam looked down as they walked through the woods. The wind hissed silently and her long hair was moved around. Danny got shifty with the silence but he didn't want to be the first one to speak.

_Sam: Did I really let someone in? I let my guard down and let someone in. Someone I barely know. Yet I feel I can trust him. I feel it's easy to talk to him. Probably cause he actually listens._

They made to the Iron Gate. Sam jumped over it followed by Danny. They walked up the hill and stopped midway. Sam sat down in front of the stone that was engraved. She sat pretzel legged at she looked at it. She softly touched it. She then turned back and looked at Danny.

Sam: Danny meet Brian

Danny stood there unsure of what to do.

Danny: how did he uh

Sam: car accident

Danny: oh

Sam: so I never got to ask another question

Danny: okay go right ahead

Sam: how about you just tell me secret

Danny: well there is this girl I like but I am also afraid of her at the same time.

Sam looked down and blushed knowing who he was talking about.

Danny: Sam one night, just one more night

Sam: Danny I

Danny: didn't you have fun tonight

Sam lowered her head. She wanted to say yes but at the same time no.

Danny: Sam I …

Just then a shiver ran down Danny's spine.

Danny: not now

Sam: what?

Danny: I'll be right back, stay right here

Danny then jumped up and ran towards the woods. Sam shouted at him as he ran.

Sam: You know I don't think you'll get a date if you always run out like this.

Sam sat there alone. She heard a huge crash and looked in the direction Danny ran. She debated on moving from fear of what she might find or was it the fact that it would prove something. Prove that maybe she did have some feeling for the Fenton kid. She looked at the grave. As her mind started wondering it started to rain softly on her. She started to remember the moments with Brain. When she actually laughed and had a good time. When she was outgoing and at least a little friendly. Now she was gloomy, depressed, and sarcastic, all in all a bitch.

_Sam: it was only have a year ago. It was in May towards the end of the school year. Some teachers stopped teaching, but some still continued. It was a nice day but ended up raining. And I … I (sigh) well it happened and nothing can change it. Nothing will be him back to me, so I have to stop wishing and dreaming or pretending it was all a dream. He died! His is dead! And you… you (deep breath) it's my fault. Damn I miss him. Why did this happen to him and not me. He was the one who loved life and deserved to live. Is this my punishment for being who I want to be? For not caring what people think of me? For being different? Is this for being Goth? Or Vegetarian? How bout for being me? _

Chapter 5

Sam heard another crash coming from the direction Danny ran to. Sam stood up and began to walk slowly into the wood. Her mind more focused on trying to figure out what was going on. As she got closer she could see flashes. She walked into the wood. She jumped when she heard the twig crack behind her she slowly turned around and was grabbed from behind her. A cold white hand covered her mouth and pulled her in closer to the trees so she would be hidden. She tried what she could to scream. She started to squirm and kick.

Phantom: Sam it's me Phantom.

She stopped trying to break free and looked at him.

Sam: what

Phantom: shhh

Sam: why am I whispering?

Phantom: wait … you here that

Sam listened for a bit, but there was only silence.

Sam: I don't hear anything

Phantom: exactly.

Phantom and Sam were quiet for a moment. Just listening and waiting for something. Just the out of nowhere something big jumped out. Phantom blasted it fighting for not only himself but to know protect Sam. When the fight was over Phantom landed on the ground with many cuts, bruises, and burns.

Sam: what is going on?

Phantom: I'll save you the torturing long story and get to the point that ghost wants my pelt on the foot of his bed

Sam: uh ew

Phantom: yeah I know

Sam: have you seen a kid bout your height raven black hair blue eyes

Phantom: uh … he uh

Sam: never mind … I just knew no one would like my little sob story and that's what I get for letting someone in

Phantom: I'm sure he had a good excuse.

Sam: maybe, but he did it all wrong

Phantom: how so

Sam: well he asked me out before he ditched me, I think I'm supposed to ask him out then he can ditch me

Phantom laughed a little as Sam smiled.

Phantom: so I must know is this kid your boyfriend

Sam: no my boyfriend is sadly is one of the dead people in the grave yard. He told me he wanted to cremate but his parents wouldn't have it.

Phantom: well that sucks

Sam: so I guess you were buried

Phantom: not exactly

Sam: what happened?

Phantom: it's complicated and hard to explain

Sam: can't be that bad

Phantom: I just can't tell you that's all

Sam: oh so you're also the secret type, do you get picked on hit on by guys who don't know where your eyes are

Phantom: funny

Sam: some call it sarcasm

Phantom: really I thought they called it a joke

Sam: you're not one of those corny heroes' are you?

Phantom: why

Sam: cause … it's not important

Phantom: it must be if you asked

Sam: no you just…

Phantom: yes

They turned and faced each other. Sam looked into his eyes she felt like she was enchanted by them.

Sam: have very green eyes

Phantom: what?

Sam: I mean uh what was I saying?

Phantom smiled. Sam looked down at the ground half laughing at herself. She then looked back up and looked around.

Sam: well I guess Danny's not coming back

Phantom: uh maybe he left the water running

Sam: right … and you are covering for him why

Phantom: you could say I know him and he really didn't want to ditch you.

Sam: and he never said why he did

Phantom: no he uh really likes him

Sam: oh I would have guessed

Phantom: he uh thinks you're very pretty and wants to get past your sarcasm and find who you really are.

Sam: are you sure you're not talking about someone else

Phantom then looked down.

Phantom: I can't get into something like that so I force myself not to go there and I am a good friend to Danny and I would never go behind his back and stab him.

Sam: so you're doing the whole tell a friend to tell her deal

Phantom: uh sure

Sam: well you could tell him I am over the immature guy thing and if he really likes me he shouldn't have ditched me

Sam then began to storm away. Phantom looked down the ground, but looked back up to watch her go. She kept walking for a while but stopped in front of a grave stone. Sam looked down. The name on the stone would never completely disappear, only fade slightly away. She sighed and turned around. She looked at Phantom for a bit then started walking towards him. She stood in front of him with her head down and spoke monotone.

Sam: I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten mad at you it is not your fault I got ditched and here of all places

Phantom: its okay I deal with a lot worse then things then being yelled at

Sam: like being hunted.

Phantom: exactly

Sam: well nothing against you anymore but I have to get home before my sister breaks a shoelace and doesn't know what to do

Phantom: you want a ride

Sam: what?

Phantom: fly

Sam: I don't think I should

Phantom: ah well the offer stills stands whenever you need it

Sam: you know what I think I'll take up on it

Phantom smiled and started to float up, he grabbed Sam's hands and she began to lift off the ground.

_Sam v/o: what is this feeling so sudden and new? Do I actually like him? But I am in love with Brain. I guess I have a thing for dead guys. I mean I still feel obligated to Brian, but I also feel I should move on. _

Phantom and Sam landed softly on the ground. They stood awkwardly for a moment neither of them moving.

Sam: well I better

Phantom: go in

Sam: yeah uh good night

Phantom: I'll catch you around

Sam: rolls eyes to let you know my last boyfriend was corny and I fell in love with him

Phantom: let's hope you don't fall for me

Sam: already have

Phantom looked down at her as she looked up. They slowly leaned towards each other and were about to kiss. Phantom then pulled away.

Phantom: I can't do this

Sam looked at him with anger and confusing and pulled away and walked inside and slammed the door behind her. She walked upstairs and looked at her sister who jumped up happily. She was wearing her pink tiny top and shorts that were so tiny they looked like underwear. Sam walked over to her dresser and pulled out her plaid pants and a black tee shirt.

Paulina: hey I have to talk to you about something

Sam: what you got your IQ test back? You failed?

Paulina: oh very clever anyway I was wondering how far you ever went with a guy

Sam: I think that is only for me to know

Paulina: oh come on can we ignore the fact that you're a mutant for about ten minutes

Sam: let me ask you a question

Paulina: okay

Sam: so you want to be screaming your head off in a room filled with doctors and nurses while you push out a kid who is also screaming their lungs out and will bloody and covered in goo, not to mention you would have been in labor for about eighteen hours.

Paulina: can you tell the future

Sam: don't have sex

Sam the turned around and walked into the bathroom. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and started to brush her teeth. She looked into the mirror thinking about all that happened tonight. She was missing something, there was something she had not gone over, like there was one more piece to the puzzle and it was staring her right in the face and she was missing it.

_Sam v/o: so I finally like a guy and he doesn't share the same feelings. Screw this I hate high school. I mean I thought he like me. He said he just couldn't be with me. Maybe he is only trying to be a good friend. There is something though that he is not telling me. YOU SEE THIS BRIAN! I HOPE YOUR LAUGHING BECAUSE YOUR LOVE IS MAKING A COMPLETE ASS OUT OF HERSELF! God I miss you! Why did this have to happen? We had our future set out for us. We were going to go to college and get married like you said. _

CHAPTER 6

Sam walked the halls for yet another day of the place she hated. Luckily it was last period and they had homeroom instead of class because there was a faculty meeting. She had ignored Danny all day but this would be the hardest period yet because there was nothing to do. In the morning she found a note from Danny in her locker she burned it right in front of his face, but this is the last time she would have to see him for today, hopefully. He walked in and sat down behind Sam. Sam just faced forward with her notebook. Doodling away she ignored him, like the first day, only this back fired because she let him in.

Danny: Sam please talk to me

Sam: fine …

Sam: I hate you for numerous reasons A you ditched me B you ditched me and oh C YOU DITCHED ME. And in the rain

Danny: I think I liked the silent treatment better

Sam: right cause it's whatever you want my feelings never mattered they just don't exist.

Danny: I never said that I tried I just had to uh

Sam: leave for another date someone named blonde hair blue eyes and didn't have problems except they do they have no idea what twp plus two is and they still haven't gotten that the world doesn't revolve around them.

Danny: look no I had to go do something … I had to um… um unlock the door for my sister?

Sam: yeah right …

Danny: so Phantom talked to you

Sam: how did you know did he go and tell you after he dropped me off?

Danny: I … fine

Sam: did you get my message

Danny: yeah and I got two tickets to somewhere I think you would really like

Sam: aw … is it your funeral

Danny: and maybe if you could get over being mad at me I could take you

Sam: I don't think you getting my message … I HATE YOUR GUTS

Danny: oh come on I had a good reason I just can't tell you

Sam started to ignore him again.

Danny: Sam once I feel I can trust you then I can tell you but you have to let that day come. You can't just rid of me that easily

Sam: okay my mom is a Lawyer so I can get a restraining order on you and my Dad is a brain surgeon and has very mind altering drugs down the hall from my bed room. They both never home half the time; I don't think anyone here would miss you...

Danny: joke?

Sam: do I look like I would be joking with you right now?

Danny: Sam come on … please I'm sorry I shouldn't have ditched you and lied to you I just can't tell you... Sam please just one night, give me a chance

Sam: I did

Danny: Look, I'm gonna mess up because that's just what I do. But at least give me a chance to mess up. I mean, I'm capable of such stupidity that you'd be wasting my talent by ending this now.

Sam: rolls eyes and sighs I can't believe I am giving in this easily but fine I will give you half a chance. If you screw this up don't even think about talking to me again.

Danny: thank you … you won't regret this.

Sam: what time do you want me to pick you up?

Danny: what

Sam: well you don't have a car and I do

Danny: oh well uh about 6:30

Sam: okay I'll see you then

Danny: and I'll drive

Sam: my car I'm driving

Danny: but I want it to be a surprise.

Sam: well too bad I drive or no date

Danny: fine but it'll still be a surprise.

Sam: fine

Danny: fine

Sam: Fine

Then the bell rang. Sam ran out of the room, almost furious. She went to her locker mumbling stuff to herself. She threw her stuff inside the tacky blue metal locker and looked at the picture tapped to the back. Sam's hair was long then and she laughed more. In the picture she smiled sweetly as a guy with brown hair and hazel eyes held her close. Sam remembered that day like it was last night. That night was her birthday and he showed up with a bag of pop rocks and a date planned. He took her to the movies, the park, and the beach. They stayed out all night and it was her best birthday she had. That was all gone now. She gently shut her locker and walked out of school and into her car. She pulled out of the parking lot and took a right.

_Sam v/o: did I just do what I think I did? I mean, do I even like him? I know I didn't want to be mad at him and I want to know him, but am I ready to? I still feel like I shouldn't, but part of me really wants to. I just wish I could know if … well if he is out there still somewhere that I could know he wanted me to do this. I still love Brain very much and am not sure if I am ready to date again. But it has been almost a year now and I want to be ready to. _

Sam parked the car, she got out and walked past the same Iron Gate and walked up the same hill and stopped at the same grave stone. She sat down and looked at it. Nothing had changed.

Sam: so this is it. I am doing this again. I am going out and dating someone and he's going to try to put his arm around me and kiss me goodnight and hopefully come close to how much you meant to me. You 

mean so much to me. I am sorry about this and I know you might never forgive me, but I still love you. You were supposed to stay with me, and take me to prom, and … you promised me. Except I was selfish and you … tried but… if I could only go back in time and change things I would, and you would be next to me right now and we would be smiling. Except I can't and now we are stuck with this and if only an I'm sorry could fix things then you'd have me in your arms right now and I would not be sitting here missing you. I just wanted to say I love you no matter what happens to me along the way. You mean everything to me and I wanted you to know that.

Sam then stood up and walked away drying her tears with her hand. About four minutes later she was home and was walking in the door. Her parents stood there and smiled at her when she walked in.

Pamela: Sammie sweetie we're home

Sam: good for you

Jeremy: so tell us how your day was

Sam: who are you and what happened to my parents

Pamela: well I've got to go to the store, I'll see you later pumpkin.

Jeremy: Your face is all puffy.

Sam: _sarcastically_ Thanks.

Jeremy: Well, not the bad puffy.

Sam: Oh, right, the good puffy!

Sam then turned and walked upstairs. Her sister was sitting on the bed reading the latest on what celebs got pregnant and what ones got divorces. Sam looked over at the clock on her side of the room. She was at the cemetery longer then she thought she only had about an hour to get ready. She walked into the bathroom and stared at the make-up on the counter.

Paulina: did you hear Jesse McCartney is playing at Zinc tonight

Sam: really wow

Paulina: yeah I know

Sam: I was being sarcastic

Paulina: Right

Sam: Paulina you think you could show me what all this stuff is you paint on your face, but more Goth

Paulina: why you don't care about Jesse McCartney

Sam: maybe I just to look nice for once

Paulina: oh my god it's a guy

Sam: Oh no, there's no boy

Paulina: and he's really cute

Sam: just forget I asked

Paulina: no Sam please tell me … I'll be good

Sam: fine someone asked me out today and for some reason I lost my mind and said yes

Paulina: aww who is he

Sam: his name is Danny

Paulina: squeals and you're letting me give you a make over

Sam: slow down there peppy I will as long as I keep my Goth image and you do anything a bit out of what I am you will wake in the morning with your hair cut off

Paulina: fine … but I also get to do your hair and pick out what you're wearing

Sam: only if it still remains Goth

Paulina: deal

Paulina then walked over and grabbed a bunch of things out and began to get to work. Paulina ran quickly into the bathroom came out with a box, towel, curling iron; she then walked over to the closet and filed through the clothes Sam possessed. She reached way into the back and pulled out Sam's starlette swing dress and a pair of black pumps the buckled around the ankle. Sam stared at the dress like it was attacking her in a back alley.

Sam: I can't wear that dress

Paulina: well too bad you already made the deal so you have to wear … and no backing out now.

Sam: The last time a wore that dress was with Brian on his last birthday which only a week before he … he died I'm not wearing that dress

Paulina: okay you're my sister so I'll try not to hurt your feelings too much… it has been almost a year get over it. You are wearing that dress to prove to me that you want something good to happen for once so you better put it on without any further complaints because if you don't mom and dad are just going to bug you here on out about getting over this thing and then they will get bored of that and bug you about being Goth again and not having any friends and they'll find something every time they bored of the last thing.

Sam: fine, but I don't have to like

Paulina: no one said you had to like it… I just said you have to wear it.

Sam grabbed the dress and shoes and threw them on. When she was dressed she walked over to where her sister was standing with the curling iron and sat in the chair. She quickly curled Sam's hair and threw it back to make it look a little more casual. Sam kept her eyes shut while her sister did her makeup in what time was left. In about another ten minutes Sam was looking in the full length mirror. She may have disliked her sister but she did good work.

Paulina: Oh my god Sam you're pretty now

Sam: okay when you speak try not to say totally, so, and oh my god

Paulina: okay I can so do that

Paulina: I totally just said so

Paulina: and totally oh my god

Paulina then gasped with her eyes wide and covered her mouth; Sam smiled at her shocked sister.

Sam: thanks

Paulina: now go have fun with you're really cute boy

Sam smiled grabbed her bag and the two walked down stairs. Pamela stood behind the counter starting to make dinner.

Pamela: Ok, girls. Broccoli or zucchini?  
Paulina: What? For dinner?  
Sam: _sarcastically_ No... She's making a hat!

Paulina: ha funny

Pamela: okay you two

Pamela finally looked up. She saw Sam and looked at her for a bit.

Pamela: you look nice

Sam: thanks and about dinner …

Pamela: Sam you have to eat I don't care what but at least something

Paulina: Sam's not eating with us she has a date

Sam: yeah

Pamela: so you actually listened to me and you're father … I guess I have to let you go now… so have a good time I'll see you when you get back curfew is still on

Sam: okay bye

CHAPTER 7

Sam pulled up to his house and looked at for only a second before honking the horn. She sat for about half a minute before seeing a father standing in the doorway calling her in. She turned off the car and grabbed her bag putting the keys inside. When she got out of the car the father had his back turned he was talking to girl with red hair. She finally made it up to a point where she could hear what was being said.

Jack: Jas you better tell the guys if that if they ever pull into my driveway and honk, they better be delivering a package because they're sure as hell not picking anything up.

Danny: uh dad

Jack: not now Danny

The father turned around to see a girl standing there looking at him. He then leaned to the girl with red hair.

Jack: you know Jas I wish you told me you were gay before you had your girlfriend come pick you up

Danny: uh dad

Jack: not now Danny

Sam: Mr. Fenton please forgive me for butting in but I think you are miss interrupting something

Jack: oh I'm sorry not quite your girlfriend yet … I understand so who's the guy in the relationship

Danny: DAD

Jack: Danny I said not now … please forgive my son

Sam: I'm not gay

Jack: wait Jas this isn't your date

Jas: no … I told you me and mom are going shopping for college tonight

Jack: you mean Danny she's your date

Danny: oh so now you want to know

Jack: you actually got a date

Danny: yes …

Jack: finally … I told you moving would be a good thing for you

Danny: come on Sam lets go

Sam: no I like this game

Danny: ha funny

Danny pulled Sam out the door.

Sam: you think I should open the car door since I'm the guy in the relationship

Danny: okay we get my dad thinks I'm pathetic

Sam: oh come you had to know that this was coming from me

Danny: since you got to see me be humiliated will you let me drive

Sam: and they saw cute guys aren't funny

Danny: so you think I'm cute

Sam: fine you wanna drive

Sam reached into her purse and pulled out her keys.

Danny: really

Sam then shoved them in-between her breasts.

Sam: get the keys

Danny stood there shocked. San smiled at the expression that had spread across his face. It was like he was frozen he didn't move, he didn't change the look on his face, and he didn't say anything. Sam finally reached in and pulled out the keys and handed them over to her date.

_Sam v/o: what made me do that? I thought I was in control here. Am I really starting to get these feelings back, but for someone else. Why else would I asked Paulina to help me out tonight, why else would I have showed up, why else would I have let him drive and get his way! _

Danny: so you want to tell what I have to compete with to get your heart

Sam: oh you don't you already lost, and don't bring him up

Danny: why not

Sam: cause I'm only allowed to bring him up and this is hard enough already

Danny: okay I'm sorry. How about we talk about how sexy you look tonight … Now there's a way to get a guy's attention huh?

Sam: My mission in life but obviously I struck your fancy so you see it worked... the world makes sense again.

Danny: you know you can actually be quite funny sometimes if you ditch the sarcasm once and a while

Sam: but if I did that then people would like me and want to talk to me and then I would ruin what I have worked for which is being invisible

Danny: but I like you and talk to anyway

Sam: that's because you're an idiot

Danny: uh ouch …

Sam: well let's see I burned an apology note in front of your face and threatened you and ignored you and you still continued to ask me out. If you're not an idiot what is it?

Danny: determination

Sam: clever but I'm going with dimwitted

Danny turned his head from the road to look at her, but he immediately pulled back.

Danny: so did you really do this to impress me

Sam: and me

Danny: wha…?

Sam: it's nothing just reminding myself something

Danny: you sure

Sam: yeah

Danny: do you regret this

Sam: I thought I would but it's nice to talk to someone who isn't related to me for a change

Danny: you going to prom?

Sam: Can you even imagine? Who the hell would go to that antiquated mating-ritual?

Danny: I would, but I don't have a date

Sam: Do you really think I wanna get all dressed up, so some Drakkar Noir-wearing dexter with a boner can feel me up while I'm forced to listen to a band that, by definition, blows?

Danny: are you calling me names again

Sam: no I'm talking about some other jack-asses too

Danny: um okay … so you wanna pick the next topic to switch to or should I pick a bad one again.

Sam: have you made any other friends besides me

Danny: you consider me a friend

Sam: well I think if I had to go on a date with you I should at least consider you a friend even if I hate you

Danny: wow and you said you would never talk to me

Sam: no I said I doubt that will ever happen

All of sudden Danny got real quiet and looked forward. Then a smiled spread across his face.

Sam: what?

Danny: we're here

Sam looked ahead to see a large theater and a lit up sign that said _Swan Lake. _Danny smiled nervously at her as his view switched from her to the road. She was quite and didn't speak. 

Danny: I saw the magazines in your room and the shoes on the floor and I just figured that you … well

Sam: I get it

Sam looked at the floor as she picked at her nails. She wasn't expecting this as the surprise, she did used to dance and was into that stuff but that was in her past. The past she left behind tonight … she had to do this to prove this was in the past.

Danny: Sam you okay …

Sam just stared at her feet.

Danny: look if you don't want to see this we can go somewhere else

Sam: no I'll be fine … thanks

Danny: so you used to dance

Sam: used to as in don't anymore and no I don't want to talk about it

Sam guessed Danny knew better then to continue the conversation because he stopped asking questions. He watched carefully as he pulled into the parking garage. Then went up to the third floor as they looked for an empty space to pull into. When they finally found a spot he easily moved into the space and turned the keys to power off the car. Sam looked at him. His raven black hair fell in his face and he was dressed up just as much as her. She could tell he was nervous … normally Sam would have called the date off right when she found out her past was coming back but when she saw he was nervous she felt bad. Danny got out and ran around the car and opened the door for her. She gracefully got out and smiled at him. They started to make their way to the theater.

Danny: you want know something

Sam: I know a lot of things

Danny: cute, but did you know you could break someone's heart with that smile

Sam: I hope that isn't your cheesy pick up line to get me to make out with you in some dark alley

Danny: no … we need to save that for the next date

Sam: how do you know there'll be another?

Danny: well I got you to say yes to tonight didn't I

Sam: true

Danny: can I ask a question about um you dancing

Sam: as long as it's not why I quite

Danny: fine … were you any good

Sam: Brian said that when I danced I was so beautiful that I could make someone cry

Danny looked at her with a half smile, but she wasn't really smiling.

Sam: whether I was that good or not I'll never know but I will say I did have talent.

Danny: I guess I used my one question up

Sam: so now it's my turn

Danny: ask anything you want

Sam: why me … you could have tried your shots with any blonde haired blued big breasted bimbo, but you chose the sarcastic Goth, who is mean and rude and doesn't care what people think of her and is invisible

Danny: because you're smart and beautiful and incredibly sexy if I might say

Sam half smiled but only to not make him feel bad, but inside she wanted to run … to leave to be with someone else a somewhere else. They slowly entered the theater. There was a lot of commotion around her. people spoke to each other, you could hear the heals clicking on the floor, there was a man selling merchandise, another selling beverages and snacks, a women in a tux and warring bowtie scanned the ticket and handed them a program. Danny led Sam to their seats as he smiled nervously.

_Sam v/o: what am I doing here? This is my past and I want it to stay there? This is only going to remind me of what happened. Of that day and how it was my fault. I feel frozen like I am unable to speak or move. _

Just then the lights dimmed, the band tuned, and the curtain opened.

Danny: here we go.

Sam watched as dancers took their positions on stage. As they began Sam remember the day that caused her to quite. In few moments she was having a flashback and was replaying the day in her head.

Sam stood in a room with a mirror covering one wall and a ballet barre covering the opposite. She had her hair tied back into a messy bun and wore a long shirt that tied in the back and fell off one shoulder. A black skirt was tied around her waist and she had black leg warmers that came to her thigh. She dance gracefully slowly trying to put together the last bit remembering what would come next. It was quiet and she could hear the soft tapping when she Brisé on her toes across the room. A boy with brunette hair walked in smiling.

Brian: beautiful

Sam smiled and turned around greeting him with a kiss.

Brian: I got you something

Sam: what

Brian: turn around

Sam obediently did as she was told. Brian gently placed the necklace around her neck. Sam softly touched and turned back around smiling at him.

Brian: this for love not luck … you don't need luck you dance like an angel.

Sam: thank you … I love it

Brian: hope not more than me

Sam: never

They then softly kissed.

Sam: you're still coming to my audition right

Brian: about that

Sam: you promised you'd be there … you said you would be there before I even got on

Brian: I know but Adam needs me at work, four people called in sick and he has too many people there to do it by himself … I couldn't get out of it.

Sam: but this is the most important day I need you

Brian: you'll do great

Sam: I'm nervous I really need you there

Brian: (sigh) I'll try ot be there okay … I'll get there as soon as I can.

Sam: promise

Brian: wouldn't miss for the world.

Sam smiled again as the two walked out. Sam kissed him passionately one last time before she got into the car.

Brian: I love you

Sam: I love you too

Sam then shut the door and started the car smiling as she pulled away and out of the parking lot to head to the school to change, get ready and warm up for auditions into Julliard.

About two hours later Sam sat in the hallway with a dozen other girls stretching. A women with a clip board walked up to her and looked down.

Woman: Samantha Manson

Sam stood up and looked at the women. She had on a black leotard that came to her elbow, a black skirt tied around her waist, ballet pink tights, and Pointe shoes. Her hair was tied back into a tight sleek bun that lay at the crown of her head.

Sam: yes

Woman: you're next.

The two walked down the hallway and to the back stage. She put some Roxon on her shoes and peeked behind the curtain. She could see the judges sitting at a long table with two lamps, she looked for Brain but all the seats were empty. She sighed and turned around.

Judge: Miss Manson we are ready for you

Sam took a deep breath and took her place on stage.

Judge: do you have anything to say about your piece

Sam: no I think it speaks for itself

Judge: then you may begin when you're ready

Sam walked over to the corner and got ready. She could hear her heat beat over the music. She felt like she did horrible she fell and messed up the whole routine. When she finished getting changed she saw a cop standing there in the room talking to the women that called her back. The women the turned and looked at Sam, but looked away immediately. The officer walked over to Sam to deliver her the bad news. Sam thought she was going to faint when she heard the words that escaped him mouth. The cop gently caught her she fell to the ground. Sam looked horrified and let out a sob. The tears fell down her face hitting the ground.

CHAPTER 8

Sam and Danny walked along the path outside the theater. Sam was silent and kind of withdrawn. She didn't hold her smile like she did when the date had begun and looked down and past his eyes.

Danny: I thought you would like it

Sam: I did

Danny: you ain't acting like it

Sam: I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that I didn't have a good time. I did.

Sam stood and leaned against the railing that looked out into the water.

Sam: it's just … ballet is not a part of my life anymore.

Danny: I don't understand. What happened? You just woke up one morning and decided to waste your talent?

Sam: how do you know I have talent?

Danny: I saw the look on your face when you saw the dancers on the stage. Goofy, happy. So if you're going to tell me something about not dancing, at least tell me something real

The tears started to welt up in Sam's eyes as they turned red and her voice started to sound foggy and cracked. The tears streamed down her cheeks as she spoke.

Sam: well, what if I don't want it to be real? What I want is to wake up and see him again; for things to go back to the way when my life made sense. But that's not gonna happen, and it's all my fault. All of it.

Danny: what's your fault?

Sam: Brian, the accident, the fact that he's dead. He got scraped off some highway because of me… because of my stupid audition. Because he was rushing because I made him promise to come. And they called my name, I was mad at him because – because I needed him to be there and he wasn't. He was dying while I was dancing and I was mad at him. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry

Danny: listen. It is not your fault that he died … or that he was rushing. He cared about you. He just wanted to be there for you.

Sam: that's what makes it so bad. He always wanted what was right for me. I wanted to be the prima ballerina. I had to be. And I didn't care if it took all of his money and all of his spare time. It was my stupid audition and my stupid dream, and it killed him. And all he wanted was for it to come true.

Danny: and I bet he would still want it to come true. He wouldn't want you to give that up.

Sam: I know. I just—I don't think that I can do it without him.

Danny looked at her and into her tearing eyes for a second. He grabbed her arms and held her tight but didn't hurt her.

Danny: what do you want? Do you want to do it, Sam? I mean you. Do you want Juilliard?

Sam tried looking into both of his eyes at the Sam time. The tears streamed down her face as she nodded.

Sam: yes

Danny: all right. Then, it's on you. You're the one that's gonna have to make it happen. You're the one that's gonna have to make the dream come true.

Danny then gently hugged her as she cried more softly. Sam didn't even think she just hugged him back as the wind blew around them softly.

They pulled up in front of Danny's house. Sam turned off the car and looked at him.

Sam: so I'll see you tomorrow?

Danny: yeah

Sam: I promise not to have a nervous breakdown.

Danny smiled as she forced out a nervous laugh. She took a deep breath and looked down then back up. He moved slowly towards her and they looked into each other's eyes. They softly kissed. Sam's hands moved up around his neck as she softly felt his hair. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. He looked at her nervously. Her half smiled grew and he smiled at her.

Sam: good night

Danny: good night

Danny then slowly got out of the car. Sam watched him walked up to the door and get in the house not really thinking much at all for once. She then slowly turned the car back on and pulled away with a smile painted on her face.

Sam sat on the floor in the dark room. Everyone was asleep at this time so she had t be quiet. She pulled out her box from under her bed. She silently crept out of the room and walked down to her basement. She sat on the floor as she opened the box. She pulled out her old worn out shoes and unwrapped them. She looked at them for a little bit then gently places them on her feet. She stood up and began to dance with the music that was burned into her memory. She danced in the dark around softly and quietly. She missed it. She missed the feeling she used to get when she defied gravity with leaps and spinning around four times in Pirouettes. She had to admit she was rusty, but she didn't lose her talent or her love for dancing.

Sam walked down stairs late. She had woken up later then everyone else, but it didn't matter cause she didn't have school and her parents weren't o her case since she finally went out.

Pamela: well good morning … did you have a good night.

Sam: yes

Jeremy: I didn't hear you come in … what time did you come in

Sam: late, sorry it was…

Pamela: it's okay

Jeremy: but don't do it again

Pamela: unless you call first

Jeremy: then you better be home within the next fifteen minutes

Pamela: what?

Jeremy: look whether she is finally dating someone or not the rules' still apply to her.

Sam: okay well I'll let you two battle this out

Sam then walked back upstairs to see her sister sitting at their desk smiling at her.

Sam: what?

Paulina: so tell me what happened?

Sam: well I picked him up and I let him drive for some odd reason … it turned out he took me to the ballet, he somehow found out I used to dance.

Paulina: uh … I hope you hid the body well …

Sam: no it was okay. I mean I had huge ugly breakdown and cried my eyes out, but then he helped me and hugged me and kissed me … and oh my god what did I do

Paulina: you like him

Sam: yeah and somehow the night ended with me dancing again.

Paulina: wha…?

Sam: yeah I didn't see it coming either

Paulina: so are you over Brian

Sam: I don't know. I mean I don't want to be but yet I think I do like him.

Paulina: so you going to call it off

Sam: I don't know

Paulina: well if chose to just use the line I use when I break up with a guy

Sam: "I'm only eighteen you'll go to jail"?

Paulina looked at Sam confused for a second. Then just let it roll off her back.

Paulina: so when you seeing him again

Sam: today

Paulina: oh la la

Sam: so what do think?

Paulina: I'm happy you're dancing again. You loved it and it made you happy. I may not show it but I care about my sister.

Sam: well I'm going to go clear my head … if he calls tell him call my cell.

Paulina: will do

Sam then changed and walked out the door. She slipped her ear phones on and walked around the corner heading towards the park.

_Sam v/o: do I really want this? Am I really ready to start dancing again? Do I want to be in a relationship again? Someone once told me dance how you feel, but what if you don't know how you feel. What if you feel too many things? I feel angry and hurt yet at the same time I feel like someone cares and wants to know me and I want to know him. I feel that I finally like someone again and he likes me back. I think I want this. No I know I want this. I want to dance; I want to be happy again. I think I deserve it. _

Sam was the interrupted from a flash of light that came from behind her. When she turned around she saw Danny standing there. He had a cut and a bruised eye she stood up and watched him walk over with a slight limp. When he made it over they just stood facing each other, neither knowing what to say. Sam finally spoke first to break the tension.

Sam: Danny what happened?

Danny: I uh well I … um let's see

Sam: does this has to do with the secrets

Danny: kinda

Sam: you could always tell me in some nervous breakdown like I had

Danny: I could, but this I really can't tell anybody. Nobody knows this secret.

Sam: alright … you okay

Danny: yeah I'll be fine

Sam: so about this dancing thing

Danny: you going to do it

Sam: I think so

Danny: I'll support you all the way

Sam: man I'm really out of shape

Danny: if this is what you call out of shape I would hate to see you in shape

Sam: dancers have to maintain a very light weight.

Danny: well start running those laps… go then do some pushups. I'll stand here and watch you get all sweaty

Sam: that's not how I get in shape. I'll need to call Linda then get new shoes.

Danny: Sam

Sam: hmm

Danny: does this mean … uh well are we …

Sam: dating

Danny: yeah

Sam: I uh… well I don't know

Danny: I would like it

Sam: I would too, but we only had one date

Danny: two if you count the night I ditched you

Sam: I think we should take it slow.

Danny: yeah you're right

Sam: you know people say they're in love all the time … then they have their breakups right after she went all the way with him. I know what love is … I went all the way and we stayed together for three more months … we would have went longer, but I think maybe love is like math. You don't get better at it but you just get used to it. Simple equations with the occasional variable.

Danny: I hope not I suck at math

Sam: you gotta stop doing that

Danny: what

Sam: saying things that make me want to kiss you.

Danny then leaned in and kissed Sam. Sam kissed him back her arms around his neck, while his around her waist. Sam thought this kiss was way better than their little good night kiss last night. This kiss was more passionate and her eyes weren't puffy from crying.

_Sam v/o: this is it … I am dating again… I am dancing again… I am moving on! _

 CHAPTER 9

Sam danced in front of the mirror. She had to lose about two pounds and get some of the strength back, but she still had most of the core and leg strength. She turned off the music and ran her fingers through her hair. She jumped when she heard a voice behind.

Danny: why'd you stop?

Sam: you scared me

Danny: sorry, will a kiss make up for it

Sam: I don't know … depends who it's from. Maybe from Johnny Depp?

Danny: how about me

Sam: I guess I could live with that

Danny: oh you're cute

Sam then leaned up and kissed. When the pulled apart Danny smiled a goofy grin and kept his arms around her.

Danny: so what are you doing here? I thought we were going to go do something today

Sam: we were until I found about the recital is in a month and I still need a partner. Linda is bringing by someone willing to do it. She says I know him, but she wouldn't tell me who. Then is the scout likes me at the recital then I will get an audition and have to prepare a piece for that.

Danny: don't worry they'll love you

Sam: I hope so …

Just then a woman with blonde hair pulled back into a bun came in a gaudy entrance.

Sam: hey Linda.

Linda: Hello Samantha

Sam: Linda I'd like you to meet Danny

Linda: is he the new Brian

Sam: Linda … you know no one could replace Brian. Even if I marry … my husband will never come close to Brian.

Linda: alright, but I'm happy to see you dating again

Danny then got this same shiver down his spine.

Danny: uh Sam I have to go do something … I'll be back … okay?

Sam: I told you would find it boring

Danny: don't make me feel bad by twisting what I say around

Sam: right … just don't leave me here … like you did when it rained

Danny: what chance is there that you'll let that go?

Sam: slim to none

Danny then smiled and sprinted out the door.

Sam: so who did you make my partner in the pas de deux

Linda: don't rush things he's getting changed … did you find your song

Sam: yup… where'd you put me in the show?

Linda: you're the closing

Sam: Linda … I haven't been dancing for a long time and you have me closing the show

Linda: you were the best and you probably still are and you will be the last thing the scouts will see … I'll be talking to them about you soon … you will get an audition no matter what it takes. So go warm up and tell me the latest.

Sam then walked over the barre and began to warm up. Linda watched her to make sure everything was in line.

Sam: well I still get kicked out of Mrs. Morgan's class

Linda: still terrorizing people

Sam: Expressing my opinion is not a terrorist action.

Linda: The way you expressed your opinion to Henry Cunningham? By the way, his testicle retrieval operation went quite well, in case you're interested.

Sam: I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls.

Just then a boy with a brunet hair and blue Mohawk walked in. Sam turned and was in shock with who she saw.

Sam: Jared?

Jared: hey Sam

Sam: what are you doing here I thought you moved and got into some fancy better school

Jared: I did, but when I got a call from Linda saying that my best friend needed a partner I took no time what so ever and came over.

Sam: Linda … how did you get his school to let him switch over?

Jared: only for this recital

Linda: I am good friends with the principle

Sam: how good

Linda: we went to grade school together and I saved her life

Jared: What made you come back to dance

Sam: well

Linda: a boy

Jared: oh is he cute

Sam: okay … you people are like obsessed

Jared: he must be really cute

Sam: enough let's get to work

Linda: did you start it …

Sam: well at the second verse I thought we will throw in a lift and a fish dive.

Jared: like?

Sam: well you drop me and catch me in a fish dive.

Linda: I like that

Sam: just listen to the song … I'm open for any ideas you have

Sam walked over to the stereo and pressed a button and turned the volume up. She danced around at certain parts to play around the choreography. When the song was off the stereo and looked at the two.

Linda: that is awesome

Jared: this is going to be fun

Sam: nothing too big I mean I want to shock them and a standing ovation would be nice, but my audition has to be better

Jared: it will be but we are getting that ovation …. If we don't I'll just make them standup in their tacky shoes.

Linda: besides you'll get them in your audition with that quadruple pirouette.

Sam: what?

Linda: I know you can do it … you were so amazing and if you practice every day

Sam: Linda I haven't been dancing for a year

Jared: come on Sam put faith in yourself … I know you can do it

Sam: I can barely get around two and a half

Jared: you used to do five

Sam: yeah a year ago

Jared: at least try

Sam: fine … how is it this always ends with what you guys want

Jared: because we know what's best for you and …

Sam: and you were going to get your away whether it three weeks or not

Jared: exactly

Linda: enough chatter let's get started you only have a month before the recital so we have to shake a leg and get moving.

Sam and Jared spaced apart. Sam then ran up and Jared caught her and lifter her up. Sam kept still. She arched her back, pointed her feet, and held up her head. Jared walked around holding her up. He then dropped her and caught her in the fish dive, but then accidently dropped her again, but she didn't fall far and hard. Sam rubbed her side and stood up.

Jared: sorry

Sam: don't be … because if you are you'll say it every time

Linda: let's try it again

Sam walked out of the building an half an hour later then everyone else. Danny did come back but then left again. He was acting really strange too. When they had their break she could have swore that his hand had fallen through the table and he was always shivering. When she asked him what was wrong he said nothing and Sam realized it was part of his secret.

_Sam v/o: I wish he would tell what this thing is already. I mean I told him mine and let him in. Why won't he let me in? I would care what it is. He knows that I won't judge people. That is something I don't do. I hate people like that. I share a room with someone like that. I guess this is something I may never know._

Sam suddenly felt a rage of anger when she saw that white haired ghost landing in the parking lot. She stormed over to her car ignoring him calling after her. Her heart skipped a beat when he popped up right in front of her.

Phantom: please let me say I'm sorry and try to explain

Sam: why? I already got the message loud and clear.

Phantom: Sam look I just

Sam: no I get … you just aren't attracted to me and don't like me. For all I know you could be gay.

Phantom: hey I'm not gay

Sam: wait so it's just me you're not attracted to …

Phantom: I just can't be in relationships right now. I am already waking up three am to fight off some ghost. I don't need to worry about someone more then I already worry about everyone. And if someone found out I'm D…

Phantom the stopped talking and his eyes widened. Sam looked at him as he tried to back away.

Sam: I'm? I'm d…? You were going to say who you were

Phantom: no uh … I'm … uh … uh…I'm ….I'm…so I hear you're dating Danny how's that going?

Sam: yes and you're not changing the subject that easily. You were going to say who you were

Phantom: no I was saying uh … um I was uh

Sam: so you're not dead?

Phantom: oh look at the time I uh got to go

Phantom then flew off. Sam stood there and pondered over what just happened.

_Sam v/o: so he's not dead. He has a secret identity. This just took a turn. I wonder if Danny knows or if this has to do with his secret. Maybe he? No it couldn't be! _

_Could it? Then that would mean that he… he doesn't? Okay Sam don't go into other people's business, you don't want to be nosey. _

CHAPTER 10

There was about a week until the rectal. The dance was finished and Sam only grew more nervous. Her parents had left on another business trip and the house was to her and her sister again. Sam drove home in the dark night. Coming into her block she took a glance at her clock that read nine-thirty in red lit up numbers. As she came to her house she saw a ton of cars and people at her house. She parked around the corner and walked vigorously up the drive way. Inside was even worse. Trash, people, and more people everywhere. She shoved her way past everyone and head up the stairs only stopping when some drunken kid hung onto her.

Drunken kid: kiss me

Sam: kiss her

She then shoved the kid onto a nearby drunken girl. She then stormed down the hall and into her room. She caught two kids shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

Sam: don't mind me

The boy then looked up at her. It was a kid in her English class. Last week he called Hemmingway romantic and Sam told him off saying "Romantic? Hemingway? He was an abusive, alcoholic misogynist who squandered half of his life hanging around Picasso trying to nail his leftovers."

Kevin: (nervously) oh Hi Sam … what are you doing here?

Sam: oh hi … GET OUT OF HERE

The boy and girl then jumped up and ran out of the room. Sam shook her head and barged into the bathroom seeing her sister, with her shirt off, with Dash who had his pants off. Sam recoiled in utter shock.

Sam: whoa

She slammed the door shut and stood outside the room. Paulina then came out quickly and looked at her sister.

Sam: Paulina I think you are making a mistake

Paulina: don't make decisions for me

Sam: Paulina he's only going to get what he wants and leave you … I didn't even know you two were dating

Paulina: well we are now and he says that he loves me

Sam: yeah he says but he doesn't mean it

Paulina: well how do you know Brain meant it?

Sam: don't …

Paulina: maybe he wasn't working the day he lied maybe he was with someone else

Sam: Paulina

Paulina: You know he probably was with another feeling her up like he felt you up. Saying the things he said to you.

Sam felt a lump in her throat, the tears welted up in her eyes.

Sam: Brian would never do that

Paulina: how do you know?

Sam then rushed out slamming the door behind her. She looked around, grabbed a drink out of someone's hands and chugged it down. She ran down the steps and out the door. The turned the corner and got into her car.

_Sam v/o: where am I even going to go? Jared has two roommates and I have no other friends. _

It then clicked to Sam. She knew where she was going to go. She turned the car on and pulled out. The tears poured down her eyes and the sweat that laid on her from dance became sticky. All she wanted to do was get a shower and sleep. About five minutes later she park on the side street and walked up to the house trying to figure out a way to explain the puffy eyes. Sam felt a little relief when Danny answered the door. He smiled but it was replaced with a look of concern when he saw Sam. He shut the door and walked forward onto the porch.

Danny: Sam? … What happened? Is everything okay?

Sam: I need a place to stay overnight … my sister threw some big party at my house and something happened and I just needed to get out. Look I'm sorry I don't know why I'm here I should go… I

Danny: Sam come in and sit down!

Danny led her in and gave her a place to sit.

Danny: I'll be right back.

Danny then walked into what must be the kitchen. She could hear everything that had been said; though she didn't mean or want to eavesdrop she listened carefully making sure she was welcome.

Jas: no sorry Danny you heard Mom no friends spend the night while they're gone

Danny: they'll never know if you don't tell them and just listen to their stories about what new invention they came up with

Jas: no

Danny: look she has no place to go!

Jas: …

Sam walked up to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. Danny turned around and Jas lowered her head for feeling bad that the conversation was overheard.

Sam: Danny its fine I'll go see Brian.

Danny: no Sam… you can stay … besides

Sam: I've done it before it's no big really.

Jas: who's Brian?

Danny: he's

Danny stopped unknowing if Sam would want him to bring it up and carry it further.

Sam: my old boyfriend

Jas: see Danny she has somewhere else to go

Danny: Jas I don't want her going there

Jas: oh Danny don't be jealous …

Danny: I'm not jealous … you just … well uh he's well

Sam: he died … okay

Jas: oh … I wait what?

Sam: a year ago and … it doesn't matter he's gone and he's never coming back ... I'm sorry to intrude. I'll see you tomorrow Danny.

As the tears began to roll down her red cheeks she tried to escape before making herself feel worse. Danny somehow caught up to Sam and grabbed her arm. He held her and whispered softly to her.

Danny: you are not going to the graveyard and spending the night okay you're stay here my sister is just a prick don't worry. Now I'll be right back! Okay?

Sam nodded and Danny once again walked away. About five minutes later he reappeared, and led her up stairs and into his room. He sat her down on the bed and sat next to her. She didn't look at him or around, she just looked at the floor. He out his fingers under her chin and moved her head so she was looking at him. She wasn't crying but her eyes were puffy and red.

Danny: you want to tell me what happened

Sam: not much …

Sam sighed and looked into his eyes

Sam: that's a lie. My sister said some really nasty things that's all.

Danny: words hurt more than paper cuts

Sam: what ever happened to sticks and stones?

Danny: I don't believe in that

Sam: yeah, but I have to

Danny: what did she say?

Sam: That Brian cheated on me and used me

Danny: why would she say something like that … you know it's not true. I don't even know him and I know that that's not true.

Sam: well I told she through this huge party and I went upstairs and caught her and Dash together, and I told her she wasn't ready and that he would … well use her to get what he wants

Danny: all you wanted to do was help her.

Sam: yes, but I guess I shouldn't have … I want you to know I might have ended up here tonight whether I was crying or not

Danny smiled at her, she finally smiled back.

Sam: I guess the stress with the recital is getting to me

Danny: could be

Sam looked back down and stood up.

Sam: Sorry I um intruded and barged in here and bothered you … I'll just go see if the dance studio is open or I'll sleep in my car… again sorry.

Danny: Sam!

Sam: hmm?

Danny: I'm not going to let you sleep in the car or at a dance studio. Look you can take a shower and spend the night here no one is going to mind.

Sam: no I should

Danny then stood up in one swift motion and kissed Sam. Shocked from what just happened, Sam's eyes bugged out for a little, but soon slowly closed until they pulled away. He looked at her funny.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: I can't be that bad at kissing

Danny: Sam don't lie to me about things

Sam: what are you talking about … you are the one with the secrets

Danny: why do you taste like bad alcohol?

Sam: are you asking if I have a drinking problem

Danny: well yes … I mean I care about you and…

Sam: NO! Why would you think that? You're the one who lies about the scratches on his face and the burns and bruises… I don't even ask anymore because I know they are all lies.

Danny: Sam … you know

Sam: Danny I don't care if you don't tell me things, just don't lie to me

Danny: okay

Sam: so you going to tell me

Danny: you won't believe me and you don't need on your shoulders right now

Sam: Danny you're not being abused … are you?

Danny: no

Sam: is there something you want to tell me that you're not … Jesus Christ I sound like my parents. I'm sorry just forget I said anything.

Danny looked at her concerned.

Sam: what?

Danny: you still never told me why you taste like alcohol.

Sam: when I was leaving the party I was upset and took a shot. Just one

Danny: so you drunk and drove

Sam: yes

Danny: you know how stupid that was

Sam: Danny … I know but I could have ended up drunk if I just stayed there.

Danny: so you ready

Sam: for the recital … I hope so … I think so

Danny: I promise I'll be there front row.

Sam: don't promise me … I don't want

Danny: I said I promise and I do promise … okay

Sam: no not okay what of something happens and well I end up mad because you weren't there and you…

Danny: I promise you nothing will happen. If it helps we'll go together and I'll sit in the auditorium waiting.

Sam: okay … only if you really want to

Danny: I do … do you want a shower you look uh sweaty

Sam: yeah two hours of dance practice will do that

Danny smiled and showed her where everything was. Sam sighed and sat in the edge of the tub. She rolled up her pants and looked at her feet. The edges of her toes were covered in blood, and she had blisters everywhere. She had a bandage wrapped around her big toe and her second to last middle toe. She carefully unwrapped the two bandages and ran some water over her foot. She hissed at the slight stinging from the water that ran over the cuts and blisters.

Sam walked out of the bathroom wearing Danny's seats he had given her to sleep in. She looked over and saw Danny collapsed in a chair. He had a cut in the side of his face and black eye.

Sam: what happened?

Danny: don't ask

Sam: fine … you have any bandages

Danny: yeah

Danny then got up and reached into his nightstand and pulled out a box and opened it up.

Danny: take your picking

Sam looked inside there was a ton of stuff in there. There was a lot more than someone would usually have.

Sam: what are you running a hospital?

Sam pulled out a small size medical tape and pulled her foot up. Danny looked at the bloodied nail and blisters. It looked like it hurt.

Danny: uh Sam … what … wha… do I even want to know

Sam: (laughs a little) No Pointe shoes can destroy your feet and from dancing so much this is what my feet look like.

Danny: oh … ouch!

Sam: tell me about it, but look at you are you okay

Danny: me I'm fine … I'll be okay

Sam: yeah … well uh thanks

Danny smiled and put the box away. He then looked at Sam while she pulled her wet hair up in a bun, when she looked at him he looked down and blushed. He then looked back up.

Danny: so uh you can have the bed and I'll uh …I'll take the floor here

Sam: oh didn't you know I slept in a coffin

Danny looked at her puzzled for a second.

Sam: kidding … you that thing where I try to be funny, but I can't

Danny: no I like the floor it's… uh … its well how I like it nice and uh low.

Sam: you sure

Danny: yes … now get in the bed

Sam looked at him almost laughing.

Danny: you know what I mean

Sam smiled and climbed in bed and covered herself up. Danny then lay on the floor, where he had a blanket and pillow to lay on. The two then slowly and quietly went to sleep.

 CHAPTER 11

Sam sat in fourth period lunch with her Mp3 and her latest book. Danny said he had to make up a test and left. She had about two days until the recital was nervous as hell. She was going to leave when she was finished and go practice with Linda and Jared, not caring she was cutting class, even f she got her required four periods in the day. She doubted anyone would notice she was gone. Just then a boy with darks sin and a red hat walked up and sat in front of her. She looked up at him with an attitude.

Tucker: Hi

Sam: are you lost?

Tucker: no I just thought we could you know chat

Sam: Okay one I don't chat and two I hate everyone so disappear

Tucker: but you're dating someone

Sam: do I need to shove a stick up your ass … GO AWAY!

Sam then looked back down at her notebook and continued doing what she was doing, which nothing really.

Tucker: how much do you think we should sell the tickets? And how much of the profit do you want?

Sam: what? And why are you still here? Are you retarded or something? Let me try again … go away means leave so LEAVE!

Tucker: why?

Sam: what do you mean why …because I said so!

Tucker: okay, but what should I do with the tickets

Sam: what tickets are you even talking about?

Tucker: the tickets to your recital

Sam: pardon me I don't think I heard you correctly

Tucker: your recital tickets, how much should we sell them for?

Sam: how … what? Where? But … NO

Tucker: no what

Sam: you are not selling any

Tucker: um but I already told people

Sam: who?!

Tucker: well there's the posters and website

Sam: how did you even find out? And who gave you permission to sell tickets?

Tucker: well … well funny story you see it … you're going to think it's funny

Sam: okay you sell any you will wake up the next morning breathing threw a tube.

Sam then got up and walked out, letting the doors slam behind her. She walked down the hallway and into the main office. She walked up to the counter as the rage built up inside her. The lady with the red hat looked at her as she signed herself out. She then stormed out into the parking lot to her car ready to drive off somewhere. She saw phantom in the clutches of some ghost getting ready for some type of pain the villain was ready to conflict on him. Sam walked up and tapped the villain on the shoulder. Confused he turned around and looked at Sam for only a second before Sam took her fist and punched him right up the nose causing him to fall backwards on the pavement. Sam then looked at Phantom angrily.

Sam: tell your friend Danny that

Villain: I think you broke my nose

Sam then turned to the villain with a pissed look on her face. She was ready to take out her anger on whoever got in her way.

Sam: HEY I WAS TALKING HERE …

She then turned back to Phantom who looked confused and scared.

Sam: that if he ever wants to come near me again he'll be hurt in ways he never thought were possible

Phantom: what … what did I he HE do?

Sam: I don't think that is any of your business

Sam then stormed to her car and sped off while Phantom and the villain stood there dumb found.

Villain: wow she's pissed

Sam sped down the road with music at full blast.

_Sam v/o: Why would he go and tell people about this. He knew that this is hard for me. Why would someone go and sell tickets to this? Do they think it's funny? _

_Do they want to laugh at me and point fingers? Well what do I care anyway? Right? I don't have feelings! That's what all the rumors say anyway. _

She pulled into the parking lot with her tires screeching. Jared stood there watching her zoom in, laughing. Sam then grabbed her bag and slammed the car door shut. She stormed up to Jared who was smiling at her.

Jared: either you're mad as hell or you're just trying to impress me

Sam: give me a cigarette

Jared: Sam it's bad enough that I …

Sam: I said give me a cigarette

Jared rolled his eyes and reached into his car pulled out a box and a lighter. Sam took one, lit it, and took a long drag. She then handed the cigarette over to Jared who took a smaller drag and put it out.

Jared: so you going to tell me what happened or just take it out on your Pointe shoes?

Sam: I hate people

Jared: okay shrew out with it

Sam: someone was selling tickets to my recital

Jared: and

Sam: it's my business and if I wanted tickets being sold I would have sold them myself

Jared: bloody hell

Sam: oh don't go all British on me gay boy

Jared: well I'm British and gay so sorry

Sam laughed a little.

Jared: so where's boyfriend

Sam: I don't know, and I don't care

Jared: well if you're done with him does that mean he's up for grabs.

Sam: I can never guess why you would gay … Men are complete dick heads

Jared: yeah but it's a lot of fun when they're wrong.

Sam smiled at him.

Jared: come one we better go inside. Now remember when you're dancing with me if you take your anger out on me I'll drop you on purpose.

Sam: I'll remember, don't worry.

In a little less than an half an hour the two were on the stage stretching with everyone else. Linda had to get through everyone's dance today. Then Sam had to stay even later to work on her audition price for if … if she got an audition.

Linda: okay first is "Love Song", second is "Wish You Were Here", next will be "Dying Swan" Then we have "Canned Heat", then "No. 21 Spanish Dance", and then after that we have "Becoming a Geisha" and we will be ending the show with "Better to have loved." This is the order of the show. So unless you are first get off the stage.

Sam, Jared, and a bunch of other people walked off stage. Fist was Deanna. She and Sam used to be friends, but after the accident they became distant. They used to be best friends. This was Deanna's last year. She had her audition last year and got into the Juilliard, which was supposed to happen to Sam.

_Sam v/o: I wish I could be up there excited for the next year, sad for this ending. I wish I still had my old friends, like Deanna. I wish my life could be normal again. When my life made sense and I was my own self. Now I am my own worst enemy. _

Sam was awakened from her thoughts from Linda calling her on stage. Sam jumped up and ran up there.

Linda: Sam what do you think should come next

Sam: you're asking me to choreograph the ending

Deanna: you are the best and I'm having a block

Sam: okay … well first how does the song represent you?

Deanna: what?

Sam: what does the song say about you? What made you like this song and chose it?

Deanna: It says how I might not just do something because someone tells me too. How I will do what is best for me and what I want not somebody else!

Sam: okay … well you want to do something different add in something that they won't expect and shows who you are and that they can't take it away from you . … … let me listen to the part you left off at. Do you have it on your Mp3? I would like to just listen to that.

Deanna walked over back stage and reached into her bag and pulled out her Mp3. She found the song and handed it to Sam. Sam put the head phones in her ear and listened to the song as she danced around. Deanna carefully still in the spot she ended. Linda had walked off on the side of the stage a while ago and was watching Sam carefully. When the song was over Sam took the headphones off and handed her the Mp3.

Sam: can I see the dance from the beginning

Deanna: yeah of course

Deanna walked over to the corner and cued for the music. She twirled around and jumped. When she came to the part she left off at Sam jumped in and showed her how she saw it. She twirled fast then flicked her wrists and walked a cat walk down the stage, the doing a turned in pirouette. When the music sped up again Sam was in the middle of the stage. She moved her hands to the back of her head and shook her hips. She then did a back kick and a tour jete. She then ran did a grande jete into a turn with her arms out and her knees bent. She then slid down the stage on her knees and finished out the last little bit. Everyone clapped. Sam stood up and looked at Deanna. Her eyes looked like a little kids when they saw some kind of trick that amazed and awed them.

Deanna: I love it … teach me

Sam: okay

As Sam showed Deanna what she had just done. Jared smiled and walked up to the kid with the raven black hair who was standing in the back of the theater.

Jared: you Danny

Danny: who's asking?

Jared: come on I want to show you something

He led him out of the auditorium and down the hallway. It was silent until Jared finally spoke first to break the awkwardness.

Jared: amazing isn't she

Danny: I didn't know she was that amazing … that she could come up with something on the spot.

Jared: she was always able to do that. Dance was always there in here … she can hear it in the music.

Danny: so why are you telling me this

Jared: I don't know if you know this or not but she … and this is a direct quote … "Hate him with the fire of a thousand suns."

Danny: great and I have no idea what I did!

Jared: well someone is selling tickets to her recital at school and she thinks you have something to do with it.

Danny: I would never … I didn't even know about this till now. Who? … Tucker!

Jared then opened the door to a small dark room. Danny walked in and Jared turned the light on. He gave Danny a place to sit as he sat across from him.

Jared: that's all I needed to know.

Jared: I want to tell you about him …

Danny: who

Jared: she's right you are clueless … Brian. I know she won't tell you so I feel as her best friend I should.

Danny: uh okay

Jared: he was an actor. She was Dmitri in the play Anastasia, Link in Hairspray, Danny in Grease, and stared in many more. He wanted to be on Broadway. Even though that was his dream he wanted hers to come true more than anything. He was there for every practice and every recital and every audition. He was perfect.

Danny: and I'm not.

Jared: you actually remind her of him a lot. But I want you to see this.

Jared reached over to the TV, turned it on and pushed in the tape. On the screen was the beach. Sam danced in a circle with her arms out smiling. She then turned towards the camera and smiled.

Sam: Brian stop filming me...

Brian: why … people want to see their star. Their prima ballerina!

Sam: I'm not a prima ballerina

Brian: yet. Show me something amazing

Sam: like what

Brian: like … your favorite move you did this week

Sam smiled and turned. She swung her leg back in attitude, brought it through into a split.

Sam: now can the camera get out of my face

Brian: not until you tell me you love me

Sam: you know I do

Brian: say it

Sam: I love you

Brian: now promise to marry me

Sam: you're crazy

Brian: no … promise to marry me after we graduate and after college … Sam I love you and want to spend life with no one but you

Sam: I promise.

Brian: really

Sam: (laugh) I love you too and I promise to marry you

The tape then went blank for a second, and then on the screen appeared a red curtain. Linda stood in the front introducing what was coming up. When she finished the curtain opened and showed a bunch of dancers on stage. Sam was the only one in front. The song Every Time We Touch started and she began. She leaped and twirled with a smile spread across her face. At the end she spun around seven times in a pirouette. Once the song ended everyone stood and cheered for her. She received whistles and shouts and claps of thunder. The tape the ended, Jared turned off the TV and pulled the tape out. Sam stood behind them half smiling.

Sam: that was a week before the accident

Jared: how long were you there?

Sam: not long

Danny sprung up and looked at Sam. Jared walked out smiling. Danny looked at Sam as she stood there leaning against the wall.

Danny: Sam I want you to know that I didn't do it… I would never do anything like that to you

Sam: I know I judged … but I know who did it. Danny I'm sorry. I'm probably being this huge bitch to you and I keep bringing him up and you don't need to hear about this. This is my past and you shouldn't be the one who has to deal with it.

Danny: Sam … I want to help. I get it you loved him and he loved you. I understand if this is hard for you. I just want to know if you are only keeping me around to distract you from that.

Sam looked down as she thought about it. Danny started to get worried.

_Sam v/o: is that what I have him for. Is that the only reason I like him. … No I like him because he's funny and cute and a good listener. He helps me and makes me _

_feel safe and is easy to talk to. He actually does the opposite. He reminds me of Brian. _

Danny: Sam?

Sam: no … You help me get over this past of mine and help get back into what I like and you support me and protect me and all I've done is cry. Danny you don't deserve me

Danny: well you're going to have to get over it cause I'm sticking around

They then leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted when Sam could hear Linda call for her. She then ran down the hall and into the auditorium and onto the stage. Danny walked in later smiling and sat in the back out of the way.

Jared: ready

Sam: yeah

They took their positions and began the dance.

CHAPTER 12

It was the night before the recital. She sat on the roof trying to get rid of stress and get rid of steam. She just had an argument with Paulina. It turned out that she was the reason for the ticket sales. She wanted to escape somehow. From everything!

_Sam v/o: so this is it. No turning back now. Nervous as hell and scared and excited all at the same time! I know we will be fine, we got down the fish dive and everything else, but what if I'm not what they're looking for. Is this what I want? Is this my stupid dream? When I dance I feel free. Like I weigh nothing and nothing hold me back. I just need to stop thinking about it and maybe I won't be so nervous. …. … Ugh I can't think of anything else. _

Sam sat up and looked at the ground. She watched as her sister walked out of the house, probably going to the latest party. Not more than a minute from when she turned the corner she came back around running. Following her was a ghost fighting Phantom. Sam didn't do anything but sit there watching.

_Sam v/o: do I really not feel anything. My sister is out there trying not to be hurt like I was that day in the parking lot. The day my life came back. The day that everything started. The day I met him and then he didn't feel the same way. What do I care anyway? I have a boyfriend again who supports me. _

She watched the fight as it came to an end, with Phantom winning.

_Sam v/o: of course the hero wins. A fairytale wouldn't end any other way. Well if life is a fairytale where is my happy ending? _

Sam watched as Paulina ran up to the hero. Sam's eyes widened when she saw the two kiss. Not like one of the go and kiss your grandma kiss either. Paulina then skipped off. Phantom flew towards the direction Sam was in. In fact he almost flew past her; if she hadn't spoke up he may not have even noticed her.

Sam: can't get in relationships right now huh

Phantom nearly jumped out of his pale white skin.

Phantom: I think there should be a rule about scaring ghost.

Sam: don't change the subject

Phantom: what is the subject?

Sam: what the hell was that?

Phantom: what?

Sam: kissing my stupid sister

Phantom: she kissed me

Sam: whatever you say.

Phantom: she did … it was an accident

Sam: oh your lips just happened to fall on hers?

Phantom: uh … look I swear she kissed me

Sam: you could have just told me it was me you didn't like, and not make up an excuse.

Phantom: please don't be mad at me

Sam: a little too late

Phantom: you have to let me explain

Sam: well I don't want to hear!

Sam then carefully stood up and climbed back through the window. She shut the window, turned around and crossed her arms. She heard a knock on the window, he was on the other side looking in. she opened the window angrily.

Sam: WHAT!

Phantom then leaned in and kissed Sam. She pulled away shocked. For once she was unable to say anything. Phantom smiled and looked at her.

Phantom: you think you can come outside and let me explain

Sam: hmm… uh huh

Phantom laughed slightly as he led her back out to the roof. He took her by the hands and lifted her up to the next level. They sat on the edge. Sam was quiet and so was phantom. He tried to speak, but kept stopping looking for the words. He sighed and looked at her.

Phantom: Sam you are great you are, but I dunno maybe another time, another place and something may have happened. You understand.

Phantom tried to put his arm around her.

Sam: don't

Phantom quickly moved his arm back. Sam looked down as Phantom continued speaking.

Phantom: Sam it could never have been. I'm a ghost!

Sam: I just don't see anything wrong with that, but apparently you do

Phantom: Sam … can I put my arm around you now?

Phantom had his arm about halfway over to being around Sam.

Sam: not unless you want to lose it

Phantom moved his back quickly. He looked down.

Phantom: so you're still mad at me I'm guessing

Sam: that would be one question you got right today

Phantom: I'm sorry … I know that probably helps less then everything else, but that's the only left I know to say.

Sam: … Phantom

He looked at her.

Sam: well I don't know if you knew but I have a recital tomorrow and maybe I am just taking out my nervousness on you but in all fair you did kiss my sister.

Phantom: well in all fairness I never had a chance to say no to her and explain things. So maybe I should stop by after the recital and see how you're doing.

Sam: maybe if you wanted you could um stop by to see my recital and give me a review

Phantom: maybe … I should just stay away from you

Sam: and we are back to square one

Phantom: look I just don't want anyone to deal with me the last thing I need to be is in the papers.

Sam: I thought you could go invisible or something

Phantom: well yes ... uh I mean uh

Sam: okay I get it you don't like me and you never will for all I know you could not even like girls

Phantom: hey I like girls

Sam: oh so it's just this girl that you don't like.

Phantom: I never said ugh …Look I just can't go okay … if you knew why you would understand.

Sam: no I understand completely … Goodbye and stay away from my sister she'll hurt you

Sam then jumped down and climbed back into her window. She looked at the phone and finally decided to call some people for a night out. She quickly dialed a few numbers and waited. She heard it ring numeral times before she got the answering machine.

Sam: Danny pick up your phone! I need a night out. Call me back when you get this

Sam then hung up and turned it back on. She dialed another number and heard it ring. This time she got an answer.

Sam: Jared its Sam!

Sam: yeah I'm fine. I just need a night out let's do something. You like the old days.

Sam: Yeah you can invite who ever.

Sam; well he didn't pick up, but he might get the message and meet us.

Sam: okay see you there.

Sam then hung up the phone and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a black lace tank top and a pair of black skinny legged jeans. She kept her hair down and her eyes were dark and smoky. She pulled on her purple converses and she was out the door.

She drove up the same house she went to spend the night at. She parked and went up to the door and knocked. She stood there waiting for a minute before a woman with short red hair answered.

Sam: Hi is Danny here?

Maddie: yes, come in

Sam followed the woman into the house. Jas walked into the room smiling.

Jas: oh hey Sam

Sam: hey

Maddie: Jas will you go get your brother

Jas: who

Maddie: Danny!

Jas: (nervously) Danny uh Danny who? I don't know a Danny!

Maddie: Jas no time to play games with you … just go get him

Jas: well he's uh he's studying

Maddie: since when does he study?

Just then a huge crash came in from upstairs.

Jas: oh Danny, well why didn't you say so … of course I'll get him?

Jas then ran upstairs. Maddie looked at Sam and sighed.

Maddie: you can go up of you want make sure nothing is going on

Sam:so you heard the crash too.

Maddie smiled and walked away. Sam then walked up stairs. She stood in the doorway.

Jas: you need to tell her

Sam: tell me what

Jas turned as Danny got a blank look on his face.

Danny: uh … well uh how great you look

Sam: well thank you

Danny: Thanks Jas

Jas: we'll talk later

Jas then stormed out. Sam held a face filled with confusion as Danny held a smile that hid his nervousness.

Sam: so why didn't you pick up your phone? I called!

Danny: sorry I didn't hear it … what's up?

Sam: we're going out tonight. We are meeting Jared and whoever he invites and going somewhere. I need to go out and get my mind off everything. So get changed and let's go…

Danny: Sam?

Sam: hmm

Danny: it's nothing … never mind

Sam: are you sure

Danny: yeah it's nothing

Sam: okay

Sam then walked out and downstairs. She saw Jas sitting on the couch reading. Jas looked up at Sam. Sam looked back at her at least half smiling.

Sam: you don't like me do you?

Jas: I never said that

Sam: you act like it

Jas: I am just trying to protect Danny

Sam: I guess I understand.

Jas: really, no complaints about how he is old enough to protect himself?

Sam: well yes, but that's how I am sometimes with people

Jas: Brian

Sam: yeah, and I have a sister.

Jas: oh … who?

Sam: her names Paulina

Jas: I can't believe you two are sisters

Sam: thank you

Danny then came running down the stairs and pulled Sam out the door.

Sam: wait till I unlock the car or you'll just hurt yourself

Danny: sorry trying to save from a conversation from my family

Sam: they are hell a lot better than mine

Danny: so where we going

Sam: the dock

Danny: where

Sam: its where Jared, Me, Deanna, and Brian used to hang out.

Danny: so you going to okay with this

Sam: yeah … I think I am finally moving on

Sam then pulled off onto a dirt road. Her head lights lit what was in front of her. It looked like something out of a horror film. All they needed was the car to breakdown and hear a stalker is on the loose. They turned the corner and saw Jared leaning on his car waiting for them. Sam slowed the car to a stop. The two got out and met Jared halfway.

Jared: I guess he answered?

Sam: no I kidnapped him.

Danny: really I thought I came on my own free will

Sam: but you see that's the plan

Jared: so I guess you're like Iago in Othello

Danny: who

Sam: one of the greatest villains of all time.

Danny: sorry no

Sam: Shakespeare

Danny: guess I missed out

Jared: you lucked out

Sam: oh come on its not that bad

Jared: okay Sam you dragged us out here what are we doing?

Sam: I don't know

Jared: let's go to double A

Sam: oh yeah

Danny: what's double A?

Jared and Sam looked at each other the back at Danny with a smile that excited and scared him. Sam then ran over and opened the back seat of her car.

Sam: get in

Danny: what

Sam: get in the car now

Danny climbed in the car. Sam slammed the door shut and walked back over to Jared.

Jared: are you going to make me watch while you rape

Sam: oh you're clever

Jared: so what the plan Iago?

Sam: got a cloth or blindfold

Jared: I got medical tape in the back of my car in my dance bag.

Sam: that'll do.

Jared popped the trunk and opened the bag, he pulled out a roll of medical tape and handed it to Sam.

Sam: go in the back way ahead of me I'll meet you there with Danny.

Jared: just like before?

Sam: yeah

Jared: I love when you did this to Paulina to get back at her. She is so afraid to go back or face one ever again.

Sam: yeah I know, but Danny's parents are ghost hunters, so I doubt he will be that scared.

Sam: … so I uh guess this makes him one of us

Jared: is there an us anymore

Sam: I would like it. I mean I miss when you, Deanna, and I hung out.

Jared: yeah me too.

Sam: now go … I'll put the blindfold on him and catch up.

Jared: okay see yeah babe.

The two the split in separate directions, Sam opened the back door and climbed in.

Sam: trust me

Danny: yeah

Sam: okay, let me blindfold

Danny looked at suspiciously and turned around. Sam took the medical tape and wrapped it around his eyes. She then climbed into the front seat and started the car. She drove forward folling the dirt path. It was really quiet.

Sam: you know you are allowed to talk.

Danny: should I be afraid

Sam: you tell me. … Just think of this as an initiation.

Danny: what?

Sam: never mind

Sam smiled and looked quickly behind her.

Sam: hey we're here you can take off the blindfold.

Danny did as he was told. As he stepped out the car questions sped through his head, knowing none would be answered he kept quiet. He looked at the old building. It was worn and beaten down. Sam walked over and grabbed his hands. She led him to the door, which was hanging off its hinges.

Danny: Sam are you sure we should go in?

Sam: oh you're not scared are you?

Danny: no I just don't think it's a good idea

Sam: oh come on … it's just a shortcut we'll be in and out

Danny: okay

Sam then clicked the flashlight and led the way into the dark. They tried to avoid webs, boards, anything on the floor. About halfway through Sam's hand slipped out of Danny's.

Danny: Sam?

There was no answer. He turned the flashlight around the room looking for her.

Danny: Sam!?

He started to panic Moving the flashlight faster and started raising his voice.

Danny: SAM!?

He then heard a scream.

Sam: Danny help!

Danny: don't worry Sam I'm coming

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around coming face to face with what looked like a vampire. He gasped and got ready to through a punch. He was caught. The vampire then fell to the ground and Jared was standing there hold Danny's fist.

Jared: remind me never to scare you again

Danny: scare me

Jared: yeah … man you should have seen the look on your face!

Sam then popped out from behind a board.

Sam: though Paulina still holds the prize

Jared: I thought she was going to pee herself

Sam: me too.

Danny: wait so where are we

Sam: in a haunted house in a rundown amusement park. It has been closed for years now, but we still come here

Sam looked at Danny for a little, and then started laughing.

Sam: sorry …. Sorry it's just your face was great

Danny: okay we all get it

Sam then wrapped her arms around his neck. She then kissed him; she kissed like she hadn't ever before, like the way she used to kiss Brian. Sam pulled away and got a blank and scared look on her face.

Danny: wow I forgive you!

_Sam v/o: Did I just do that? Did I feel that? I haven't felt that since Brian. Great now I questioning myself again! I just want my life to be normal again. _

Danny: Sam?

Sam: excuse me

Sam then ran off.

Jared: Sam!

Sam either didn't hear or didn't want to hear she just kept going. Jared looked at Danny, who was half confused and sad.

Jared: you know a secret

Danny: what?!

Jared: that means she felt something

Danny: is that supposed to make sense

Jared: the last time I have seen her act like that is with Brian, so this means she felt something.

Sam walked around the abandoned amusement park. There were shut down old rides and stand everywhere.

_Sam v/o: I told myself this is what I want, but now I am just unsure again. I know I actually felt something. There was something in that kiss. More than there was before. I am no princess! I know that my new prince isn't going to pop out and go here I am saying "Brian sent me to tell you he loves you and to move on…," in some type of song. Then fall in love and marry about a day later. No that is not going to happen to me! No one starts dancing and singing and everyone else already knows the music and steps. Life is not a fairytale! Even though I wish sometimes it was. Then things would go the way they should. I may lose a glass slipper or fall into a sleep or even be dead and frozen, but in the end my prince would come and kiss me and I would wake and we would live happily ever after. I guess since I felt something I am ready! I want to be ready and _

Sam then turned and walked, deciding to look for Jared and Danny. She walked back towards the dark old broken down haunted house. She stopped shocked when she saw Danny and Jared standing near a lit up moving fairs wheel. Jared was sitting on a old game stand holding a guitar. Danny was walking towards her.

Danny: think you can dance without your tights

Sam smiled and took his hand. The two then danced under the moonlight.

CHAPTER 13

Sam stood behind the red curtain. Her nerves were acting up as she moved her feet to warm up. She listened to Linda's speech as Deanna got ready to go on.

Linda: I asked them to choose a song that represents them. I also asked them to choreograph the dance to show who they are and what they want to express. Remember if you don't clap for any of the talented kids I will kick you out of this theater and you will never be able to come back. …

Sam laughed. Linda had said that every year or at least something along those lines. As Sam watched Linda make the rest of her speech she felt a tap on her shoulder. Thinking it was Jared she turned about ready to tell him to shush, but instead lips met hers. When they pulled away, she whispered a question.

Sam: what are you doing here?

Danny: I don't know I thought maybe I could go hunting …. I came to wish you luck.

Sam: I guess the three million other times didn't count.

Danny: well this makes it three million and one.

Sam: Danny … I … I

Danny: Sam you're going to have to make this quick I don't think Linda is going to be that much longer, and I'm not supposed to be back here.

Sam: thank you … yes thank

Danny: you're welcome

Danny then pecked her on the cheek then ran off. Linda was offstage; she cued Deanna to get ready. Deanna was wearing red dress, and had red point shoes; in her hair was a red scarf that dangled down. Her lips had bright red lipstick and she had dark brown eye shadow. The music started and she 

began the dance. Sam watched her friend. She was talented and defiantly original. She had what took to get somewhere.

_Sam v/o: do I have what it takes to get somewhere? I know I am talented and I have the passion, but will I make it in that world. Do I want that world? Whatever I want I am going to give it all. I am going to dance the life out of me and keep moving on doing what is in heart. _

When Deanna finished Sam turned and walked out of backstage to go find Jared. They had a while till they went on. Sam walked down a hallway and opened a heavy door on the side. She saw Jared on the other side of the room already in costume fixing his hair. He stopped and turned around when he saw her in the mirror.

Jared: you have nothing to be worried about

Sam: I know … I am not worried we know the dance and we have down every step, I just

Jared: miss Brian because he was always here with his camera, flowers and a chocolate covered strawberries.

Sam: yeah and other things which bring that up

Jared: talk to me

Sam: well I'm not sure yet

Jared: I want to know what the secret is so you better tell me or I will drop you on stage

Sam: well Danny sneaked back stage, how he got past Patty beats me, but he showed up to wish me luck and give me a kiss

Jared: aw you guys should be in a movie

Sam: well I could be wrong but I think I almost told him I love him!

Jared: uh … I may be wrong but that's a good thing

Sam: well I don't know if I was thinking of Briand when I said or I knew it was Danny

Jared: I see

Sam: why does life have to be so complicated why can't you just life it

Jared: did he say he loved you

Sam: no

Jared: Sam just don't think! I want you to just dance and listen to the music.

Sam: okay

Jared: and you should just say how you feel if you do love him tell him

Sam: why are you so good at this and I'm not?

Jared: because while you are watching thrillers and horror movies I watch romance

Sam: I knew there had to be a logical reason

Jared: now go get ready

Sam smiled and stood up. She walked over to the changing room. She filed through costumes on a rack looked for hers, when she found it she pulled it out and laid it on the table starting to strip off her clothing. In about ten minutes she walked out and sat in front of the huge mirror next to Jared. She dumped her makeup back on the floor and began applying the loads she would need for stage. She then tied her hair up in a tight classic ballet bun. She then stood up and the two headed backstage. There nerves were acting up as it came time for them to be next. Sam peeked out into the audience. Danny was sitting there front row. She then looked past him. She quickly turned around and whispered to no one in particular.

Sam: shit full house

Linda then walked over to the two nervous kids.

Linda: you will be wonderful … you will impress the scouts and they will want you their school. I just told them you were up next.

Sam: Linda are you sure I'm ready … that I can make it far?

Linda: if I wasn't I wouldn't have wasted my time

The people who were up just finished and it was now Sam and Jared's turn. Linda walked out first to give her speech about the two.

Linda: I would like to introduce one of my most talented students. Her passion is dance and she chose a great partner. He used to be a student at my school until he had gone off to college. They will be doing a pas de duex to "Better To Have Loved." This will also be the last dance of the evening. I hope you have enjoyed the performance tonight and I hope you will enjoy this last piece.

The audience clapped and Linda walked off stage. The music started up and Sam walked onstage. She wore a purple and black green neo-romantic tutu and on her feet were her black Pointe shoes. Jared who came out later was wearing black tights and tight green muscle shirt and his hair was in a Mohawk. Sam twirled, leaped, and basically danced on stage.

_Ooh  
Better To Have Loved...  
Ooh  
If the sun went down tomorrow and it never came back  
And the city went quiet and we fade to black  
Well I won't have a single regret  
And I wouldn't trade a thing  
Cause I never knew I could feel what I feel inside of me_

Better to have loved than never loved at all  
Better to have dreamed than never taken the fall  
Better to have loved you and let you in than never to have touched your skin  
Better to have hurt and screamed and cried  
Fall into the earth for a trip to the sky  
Better to have loved  
You

Better to have Loved:  
I knew all the time I was taking a chance  
When I stand there on the edge of the cliff and no one was holding my hand  
Well the wind blew strong and the clouds rolled in and I, I felt us lift off the ground  
Yes I bared my soul and I dared to go knowing one day you might let me down

Better to have loved than never loved at all  
Better to have dreamed than never taken the fall  
Better to have loved you and let you in than never to have touched your skin  
Better to have hurt and screamed and cried  
Fall into the earth for a trip to the sky  
Better to have loved  
You

I gave you everything but to have said goodbye

Better to have loved than never loved at all  
Better to have dreamed than never taken the fall  
Better to have loved you and let you in than never to have touched your skin  
Better to have hurt and screamed and cried  
Fall into the earth for a trip to the sky  
Better to have loved, better to have loved  
You

The two nailed there fish dive and the whole dance. They had the audience on their feet clapping and cheering away. Usually that would have made Sam happy, but she had to paint a smile on 

her face tonight because right in the middle of their performance Danny ran out. Sam walked out of the changing room in her regular clothes. Linda smiled and led a man and woman up to Sam.

Linda: and this is Miss. Samantha Manson. Sam this is Ms. Greenwood and Mr. De Neil

Sam: nice to meet you

Mr. De Neil: That was an amazing performance

Sam: why thank you

Ms. Greenwood: I hear you choreographed the whole thing

Sam: yes

Mr. De Neil: well you defiantly got an audition

Sam: really

Ms. Greenwood: Next Tuesday at four-thirty

Sam: I don't know how to thank you

Ms. Greenwood: come ready and impresses them even more

Sam: I have my audition piece already finished.

Mr. De Neil: well I hope you make it

Sam smiled and the three walked away. Sam then grabbed her bag and walked out to her car. Danny came out into the parking lot running after to her.

Danny: Sam?! Sam?!

Sam stopped and turned around. She put on a fake face. It didn't have a smile but it wasn't an angry one either. He smiled and kissed her. They got in the car and went on their way.

Danny: so did you speak to the talent scouts

Sam: yeah I got an audition for next Tuesday

Danny: that's great … you were beautiful up there

Sam was silent for a moment.

Sam: so then why'd you leave?

Danny: well I …I

Sam: Danny you don't have to tell me anything just please don't lie to me

Danny: well Sam I well

Sam: was it that boring

Danny: no I just …Sam I loved it and I hated leaving I can't tell you more

Sam: why

Danny: I just can't okay

Sam: because you are either cheating on me or you are just bored

Danny: no I

Sam: Danny why is you always mysteriously have cuts and whenever you leave a ghost shows up and then phantom comes and saves the day

Danny: Sam you have

Sam: Danny I have put up with it for too long

Danny: I'm Phantom

Sam: what

Sam stopped the car at a halt

Sam: you lied to me

Danny: no

Sam: you …and I uh

Danny: Sam just listen… when you told me about

Sam: no I don't care about anything I said you lied to me and you kissed ugh

Danny: Sam no I

Sam: get out …get out now

Danny: call me when you want to talk

Sam then pulled away leaving Danny on the side of the road.

 CHAPTER 14

Sam sat on the roof overlooking the street below and the water a block away. The air smelled like the sea and the wind blew a soft warm breeze around her. Today was the day of the ball and her audition. She sighed and climbed back in through the window. School was okay she tried to avid Danny. She trashed everything that he had given to her to try to make it up to her. Her parents weren't much help either; they bugged her about prom and the party tonight. She really didn't feel like going but she had to. Sam pulled out a bag and began to pack what she needed for auditions. She then heard a knock on her door. She turned as the door opened. An older woman walked in. she was delicate and soft looking. She looked like a queen you would see in movies or read about in books. She then repeated the chorus. She barred when the music slowed down. bending down and turning.

Sam: hi grandma

Grandma Manson: hello darling. I heard what happened. How are you feeling?

Sam: hurt … sad … mad … scared. You know normal teen feelings. -- I miss him so much

Grandma Manson sat down next to Sam. Sam began to tear up and she sobbed out her words.

Sam: God everything is so screwed up. Danny's probably mad at me. He's not going to come today. I want him to be there. I need him to be there. I just want someone there who loves me.

Grandma Manson: I love you

Sam looked up at her grandma; she reached over and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Grandma Manson: So you ready to go

Sam stood up and threw a few more things into her bag.

Sam: um … Yes

Sam warmed up her feet and stretched with all the other dancers there. Her grandma sat in a chair and watched her. A woman with red hair and clip board came back.

Woman: Samantha Manson

Sam walked up.

Grandma Manson: I'll be waiting right here.

Sam then followed the woman down the hall and onto the stage. Sitting in the audience were the same judges from before. She rolled her feet in her Pointe shoes and shook her hands. She then began the piece that she had to memorize from the School.

When that was done she handed the guy backstage the music needed for her piece. She then walked back onto the stage.

Judge: Miss. Manson, we meet again. I assumed you prepared a contemporary piece.

Sam: (sigh) yes, sir. They have my music

Judge: you may begin

Sam walked over to the corner. The music started and Sam began. She didn't get very far before she stumbled forward. Sam got up slowly and put her hand to her hand.

Judge 1: Hold it. Hold it. Cut the music.

Sam: I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't ready.

Sam sighed and took a deep breath.

Judge: are you ready now?

Sam stood there unsure of what to do. She nervously cracked her knuckles. She sighed again. Then there was a shout that came from the back of the room. The guy ran up the aisle at first she thought it was Danny, but no it was Brian.

Brian: yes, sir, she's ready!

The judges turned around as Sam breathed heavily. Brian smiled as he climbed up the stage and ran up to her.

Judge: young man, excuse me. This is an audition. Who let him in here?

Judge: how did he get in here?

Judge: he's not supposed to be there.

Judge: Young man!

Brian: you can do this

Sam: but you … and ….

Brian: yes, but someone else who loves you wanted to give you the best gift he could give and help me keep my promise. Now you can do this!

Sam: I can't I messed up it's too late

Brian: it is not too late.

Judge: Miss Manson

Brian grabbed Sam's hands and made her look him in the eye. He had scares from the accident on his head and he was pale.

Brian: you can do it.

Sam: (sighs)

Brian: Sam, you were born to do it.

Judge: Miss. Manson

Sam: the judge hates me.

Brian: forget him. Nobody is watching you but me.

Sam: only you

Brian: I'm the only one you can see. All right?

Sam nodded. Brian smiled.

Brian: no show me something sexy

Sam nodded and laughed. Brian the put one hand on the side of her cheek and kissed her softly.

Judge: Miss Manson, we don't have time for this. Are you ready to continue? Miss. Manson!

Sam: I'm ready

Sam walked back to her starting position as Brian walked to the side of the stage. The music started and Sam began. Sam came on stage ending up sitting in a chair. By the second verse she was up dancing around. She tapped her foot while spinning around to the down beet before doing a small leap. On the chorus she twirled around and leaped off the ground. The next verse she walked on her toes bring each leg in front of the other while she hand swayed back and forth like a girl who that she was all that. Then she put her hands on her head and with one leg bent she shook her butt at the part "they kiss my ass" was sung over the speakers. She then bourréed bending down and back and around. Then on the around park she did a double pirouette, then a triple, then spun around five times in pirouette on the last around. Then when the chorus repeated she slid on the floor and swung her legs in the air. By the last verse she did assemblé en tournant, grand, then at the end she did a grande jete. She then finished up her dance and walked back out. Brian shouted and ran back on stage and picked her up and twirled her around. She laughed.

**"Planet Z"**

Sitting in my easy chair  
I got no friends but I really don't care  
I don't remember birthdays  
I don't remember names  
People talking to me  
I know not what they say

Well my political policy is lassisez-faire  
You keep off my, my thoroughfare  
My weeds grow like roses  
My gardens like greed  
My temples are discoteques for refugees

It's all about me  
On my very own Planet Z  
Where I'm lonely, but I'm free  
Nothing gets in my way  
I think I'm gonna have to stay  
Right here  
On my very own Planet Z  
Where I'm lonely, but I'm free  
No, nothing gets in my way  
I think I'm gonna have to stay  
Right here

Well my pizza delivery guys, they all wear suits  
And all my musicians, they play in the nude  
The lawyers wear nipple rings  
They kiss my ass  
And the french horn players  
Are in the most demand

It's all about me  
On my very own Planet Z  
Where I'm lonely, but I'm free  
Nothing gets in my way  
I think I'm gonna have to stay  
Right here  
On my very own Planet Z  
Where I'm lonely, but I'm free  
Nothing gets in my way  
I think I'm gonna have to stay  
Right here

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...

Planet Z  
You can't predict the weather but it's fine with me  
Can't you see  
I don't like when you bother me  
Planet Z  
The stars are brighter in my galaxy  
Thirteen moons  
Revolve around, around, around

It's all about me  
On my very own Planet Z  
Where I'm lonely, but I'm free  
Nothing gets in my way  
I think I'm gonna have to stay

Well these lovely little snowflakes are everywhere  
They're the spitballs that you blew in my air  
Well I won't remember your birthday  
I won't remember your name  
Just keep talking to me  
I'm not listening

It's all about me  
On my very own Planet Z  
It's all about me  
On my very own Planet Z

It's all about me  
On my very own Planet Z  
It's all about me  
On my very own Planet Z

It's all about me  
On my very own Planet Z

Sam and Brian stood in the hallway.

Brian: Sam I love you …

Sam: I love you and miss you

Brian: I'm not allowed to stay. I want you to know that you should love again and be loved again. I know this is going to sound like a movie, but I sent Danny here. To help you move on. I promise I won't be mad at you, and I love you forever. I want you to be happy, that was my dream. Now say goodbye.

Sam: no

Brian: Sam …

Sam: if I don't say goodbye you won't leave.

Brian: come on, please. Sam I am going to have to go either way.

Sam then jumped towards him and kissed him long and passionately. Sam put something in his hand. When she pulled away he opened it. There was the ring he gave to her when he promised to marry her.

Sam: you told me it was a promise ring. So take it and promise to remember me forever

Brian: how could I forget my true love?

Sam: I love you

Brian: I love you too, goodbye Sam.

CHAPTER 15

Sam stood in the entrance way, not really wanting to move or go in. She had on her ball gown and her hair and makeup were done. Everyone was dressed up and they were in a fancy mansion, but all Sam wanted was to e in sweat pants watching her horror movies and eating ice cream, but no one really cared what she thought. Sam's grandma walked up next to her.

Grandma Manson: look at them all

Sam: I don't understand how people could be obsessed with power and money. Why people think that having money makes them better than everyone else. Why most the girls with the most money are the most popular and prettiest in the school.

Grandma Mansion: Darling you were born into a life of the wealthy, but you never really wanted it.

Sam: I guess I never did.

Sam's grandma then kissed her on the head and walked into the group of people. Sam started to walk in, but stepped back. She then heard a whistling from outside. She looked out in the garden. She saw a glowing ball. Something suddenly came over her. She walked towards it and followed it out to the edge where the water crashed on the rocks below. She heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and the man bowed to her.

Freakshow: Hello there minion

Sam: excuse me

Freakshow: with you in my hands phantom will be gone in no time

Sam: I'm not afraid of you

Freakshow: I can fix that

The ground under Sam's feet began to fall. She grabbed a root that stuck out and tried to hold on while the villain laughed and evil laugh. She then heard Danny.

Danny: hold on Sam.

Freakshow: right on time.

Danny flew down and blasted Freakshow out of the way. He then ran over to Sam and tried to pull her up, but all of a sudden he was pulled into the air. He then was slammed into a tree. Danny looked over to the cliff Sam was hanging off to see it crumble down.

Danny: SAM!

He tried to fly to rescue her, but Freakshow just held up his staff and he went flying back.

Freakshow: say your prayers Phantom. No one can save you now

Sam: wanna bet

Freakshow's laugh turned into what was a loss of breathe he turned and saw Sam standing there. She then slammed into him which caused his staff to fly out of his hands. Sam stepped on the crystal ball on the top of the staff and it cracked.

Freakshow: no give it back

Just then something came down and crashed on Danny, parts landed on his hand and he collapsed over. Sam gasped and then grew angry.

Sam: this is for Danny

She stomped on the ball and pulled it closer to her.

Freakshow: NO

Sam: this is for me

She stepped on it again and pulled it towards her.

Freakshow: Stop

Sam: and this … this is for you

Sam then stepped really hard on the crystal ball and it shattered. Sam then ran over to Danny who was lying on the ground. Freakshow fell to the ground and crumbled into ash.

Sam: no… no no no!

Sam turned and buried her head into her hands. Danny then gasped and lifted up. Sam then turned and hugged him.

Danny: ow ow ow …. Let go let go

Sam: sorry

Danny: ugh

Danny then turned and faced Sam. They looked at each other.

Sam: you …you

Danny: saved me

Sam: yeah

Danny: I thought you had a

Sam: I didn't want to go

Danny: uh thank you

Sam: your

They then leaned in for a kiss, but stopped when Sam heard her father calling her.

Danny: they're waiting for you

Sam: yeah

Danny then stood up and flew off. Sam watched until she was not able to see him. Her heart sank as she walked through the garden. She could now see her father standing in the doorway.

Jeremy: Sammie sweetie you shouldn't have run off like that

Sam did say anything.

Jeremy: come on inside.

Sam followed her dad through the hallway. She stopped in her tracks figuring out what she had to do.

Jeremy: Sammie keep moving

Sam: sorry dad but I have bigger things to fix

Sam then turned and ran down the hallway.

Jeremy: Samantha!

Sam didn't stop she got into her car and called Jared.

Sam: yeah Jared hi … no can you do me a favor.

Sam told Jared of her plan to fix everything.

Danny plopped down on his bed and shut his eyes. The popped back open as he heard his phone go off. He flipped it opened and saw a message waiting for him.

GO TO THE BIG OAK TREE IN THE PARK. When you get there lie on the grass and look at the sky. Remember what happen there. Then look at the tree. Above a carving of two names you will find a knot hole. Reach in and pull out a note. Read the note for further discretions

Danny looked at the number he didn't recognize it. He then sighed and changed into phantom and flew out the window. When he came to the spot he looked around no one was there. He did as he was told and laid on the grass. He looked up at the night sky and remembered when he and Sam came here and he learned about Brian. He then stood up and walked over to the tree. He saw his name and Sam's carved into the tree. He then reached into the knot hole and pulled out a note. He opened it up and read it.

GO TO LINDA'S DANCE CENTER. LOOK AT THE BUILDING AND THINK ABOUT HOW YOU CHANGED SAM'S LIFE. HOW HAVE YOU HELPED HER? HOW HAVE YOU MADE AN IMPRINT IN HER LIFE? HOW DID YOU GET HER TO COME HERE? WHAT DID YOU LEARN ABOUT HER? WHAT ELSE HAPPENED THAT NIGHT WHAT STARTED EVERYTHING BETWEEN YOU TWO? ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS THEN LOOK IN THE SHOES LEFT ON THE DOOR HANDLE.

Danny flew off to Linda's; he landed in the parking lot and looked at the building. Danny smiled as he answered the questions in his head, remembering everything that happened on their first date. How he comforted her and got her to live her dream. How she kissed him in the car. How he taught her to love again. He told her that it was none of her fault and helped her get past that bump in the road. He then walked up to the door and pulled out another note in the Pointe shoes.

OKAY REMEMBER THE NIGHT SAM CAME TO YOUR HOUSE AND TOOK YOU TO MEET JARED. REMEMBER THE FIRST PLACE SHE TOOK YOU BEFORE SHE BLINDFOLDED YOU. GO THERE. THINK ABOUT HOW EXCITED SHE WAS FOR ONCE. HOW NERVOUS SHE WAS FOR HER RECITAL. HOW FOR ONCE IN A LONG TIME SHE ACTUALLY LET GO AND LET SOMEONE IN AND HAD FUN. LOOK IN THE OLD MAIL BOX YOU WILL FIND YOUR LAST NOTE.

Danny did as he was told. He remembered everything that happened. He then thought of how Sam did feel that night. Once at the spot he looked around and remembered how he was blindfolded. He then pulled out the finale note.

Think about everything you and Sam have done. How you changed her life. How she changed yours. Remember the good and the bad. The secrets kept from each other. How when those secrets came out it changed both your lives forever. Once you have finished thinking about this go through the torn down haunted house and fin someone with purple converses.

_Danny v/o: we started not knowing each other to her hating me for no reason to me crushing her and finally getting her to say yes on a date. Then she liked me and then she hated me and got mad at me. Now … now I love her. I kept the secret of phantom and she had hers about her past. We both came into each other and helped us to accept ourselves and what has happened to us. I love Sam. _

_Danny the changed back into human form and dashed to the haunted house. He came to the old torn down building. He walked though the building and out into the amusement park. He saw the Farris wheel moving then saw the girl with the purple converses. He walked up to her shocked. _

Sam: Ok, the beginning of this year you came to my little town. And you changed my life. From the moment that I met you and each moment after that... somehow everything that happened to me, kept coming back to you. I don't know if the Farris Wheel reminds you of anything?  
Danny: Are you kiddin' me? How could I forget? It was our first dance.  
Sam: I can't believe you remember that.  
Danny: I remember everything about us Sam.  
Sam: Me too, See that's the thing. Every time I try to forget, the feelings that I have for you, they just they keep coming back, I know they're back. And I don't wanna push them down anymore, I don't wanna run away from this because I never erh, wanna lose you again, I just wanna be with you, Next year, wherever you are.  
Danny: Sam...  
Sam: And I'm sorry that it took me so long to figure it out, I really am because I-I hate all of the time that 

we lost and I know it's my fault and I just really hope that you could forgive me.  
Danny: Sam...  
Sam: Because I love you Danny, I love you  
Danny: _kisses her_ is it my turn yet?  
Sam: nods  
Danny: Good, Cuz I love you too.  
_With a broken voice_  
Danny: I knew it then and I know it now. I know it always, you're IT Sam. You're my one.  
Sam: I am?  
_Smiles_  
Danny: _Smiles_ you always have been  
_They laugh and turn around and look at the Farris Wheel_  
Sam: You're on for a ride?  
Danny: In a second  
_Turns towards Sam and kisses her, they kiss each other_

_Sam v/o: so I didn't lose a shoe or kiss a frog. I never pricked my finger on a spinning wheel or bit into a poisoned apple. My story didn't begin with once upon a time and we didn't sing any silly songs and no animals came out and helped me clean. But I still got my fairytale. I got my prince and it ended with and they lived happily ever after. _


End file.
